Radiance High
by fullmoonsage
Summary: Story about Fire emblem characters in modern life. I intend to make this a FE7,FE8,FE9 and FE 10 crossover. New chapter:Main characters so far: Tormod,Edward,Leonardo,Micaiah,Rath, and Sothe...MicaiahxSothe EdxOC LeoxOC
1. Chapter 1: The first day

Hi!! I'm back with a story!! This story is about characters from the fire emblem games(mostly Radiant Dawn) in high school. The main characters so far are Edward(Ed),Leonardo(Leo), Sothe, Tormod(sometimes might be referred to as Tor...not sure yet), and Micaiah(Mickey). This story's idea was inspired by both boredom and creativity... Also, the main characters do not refer to themselves as "the Dawn Brigade". In this story, the Dawn Brigade is a band that is moderately famous,but several people don't know who the heck they are because they never hear them on the radio...thats why pretty much the only ones in the school that know who the Dawn Brigade are is the main characters. And...the lead singer of the band is Leila...our favorite female thief from FE 7! I decided to make her hair awesome in this story...Dark,deep red that always has a silver tip or streak in it...she rocks!! Anyway,I'm going to let you read the story now after you read the disclaimer...I do not own Fire Emblem.

* * *

It was the first day of school and Edward was still sleeping. He never got up until a couple minutes after 7:00. This allowed him to have enough energy to annoy his friends with random and wierd comments.

Tormod was already up and on his computer,checking up on the average things on his favorites that could possibly be updated.

Micaiah was watching t.v.. She was bored and ready to leave the house and get back to being in the same building as her friends for about seven hours each week day...even if it meant having to be back at school and...learning.

Sothe was listening to music...the Dawn Brigade to be precise. Micaiah,Tormod,Edward,Leonardo and Sothe were practically the only people who listened to their music in the entire school.

Leonardo was...reading. Nothing else was really going on.

--

That morning,at school,everyone was crowding the halls in between classes. No surprise,since it _is_ a high school. But,since it was the first day of school, it was an excited type of crowd. Everyone had mixed feelings about being back at school. Several people were saying things like "I missed you over the summer!" and "Oh,my gosh! You changed your hair!" and "Crap! We don't have any classes together!".

Then came lunch...the happiest time of the day besides the end of the day. Sothe was the first one in the cafeteria,and was happy to see his friends' spot at their table wasn't taken. Sothe rushed over to his usual seat from last year and waited for the rest of his friends. He stared at the door. He saw Ed and Leo walking into the cafeteria and laughing.

"Yeah, and did you see her hair?" Ed asked,sitting down in his usual chair from last year.

"I know! Every time you see her,her hair is always a different style but its always the same color. Deep,dark red and silver." Leo said,sitting down in his chair.

"Celebrities are crazy." Ed said.

Sothe didn't even need to guess who they were talking about. When he heard Leo mention "her hair",he knew they were talking about the lead singer of the Dawn Brigade, known simply and commonly as Leila.

Tormod came in and sat down directly in front of Sothe.

"How was your summer?" Tormod asked.

"Musical...hot...boring. I can't believe it but i'm actually glad to be back." Sothe said.

"Ditto..." Tormod simply said.

Micaiah came in and was relieved to see her seat wasn't taken. She hurried to her chair and sat in between Ed and Sothe.

"Hi,guys." Micaiah said.

"Hey,Mickey!" They all replied, though not all at once.

We all have a lot of catching up to do,so...summarize your summers. You have forty minutes. Go!" Mickey said quickly.

They all talked at once.

"Okay!Stop!...we're going to have to go one at a time. Sothe, how was your summer?" Mickey asked.

Sothe exhaled and just let Tormod explain their summers. He was acting like three words were a lot to say.

"Our summers were musical,boring and hot." Tormod said.

"Ed,Leo...how 'bout you guys?" Mickey asked.

"I had fun...I got a Wii." Ed said.

"Okay...sounds like a fun couple of months...Leo,do you have a better description of_ your_ summer?" Mickey asked.

"Yes...wait a minute...no." Leo said.

"Great...well,mine was fun. I rode,like, ten roller coasters in a row and didn't puke at all." Mickey said.

"Fascinating." Leo said sarastically.

"Sounds like fun." Tormod said sarcastically.

"Ten?! Are you serious?!" Ed said...actually serious.

"Yeah! Isn't that cool? And I even ate before I rode them and didn't puke at all." Mickey said.

"Right..." Sothe said, " How about we tell each other about our pukeless summers after we get lunch."

--

When they got back to their table with their trays of food, they found that Jill,Ilyana and Laura had decided to move to the table they were sitting at. Luckily they weren't sitting in...their spot. The group just decided to sit down and ignore the girls. Tormod occasionally looked at the other end of the table,where the girls were sitting,and blushed.

"Oh...Someone's got a crush." Sothe sang quietly to Tormod.

"Shut up...she might hear." Tormod said,his teeth clenched in anger.

"Who is it? Is it Laura? Jill?...is it Ilyana?" Mickey asked.

The girls at the other end of the table giggled. Tormod turned away.

"Relax...they're not laughing at you..." Mickey asked.

"I don't care...i'm still embarassed." Tormod said.

"Why are you embarassed? Everyone gets crushes...so who is it?" Mickey asked.

"Stop talking about it!" Tormod quietly and angrily demanded.

Everyone just sat quietly,eating.

"Okay...its...Ilyana...are you happy now?!" Tormod said.

"Aw." Mickey said quickly.

* * *

Short chapter,but I intend to update soon...I've pretty much got the next chapter all planned out...and you'll find out some things about some characters and I also intend to bring a new kid into the school...Also...characters from other Fire Emblem games will be involved in this story...hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll hope you enjoy the next chapters!


	2. Chapter 2:The second day

Okay...hi! Why you don't review,i don't understand. Don't you like it when your words make people happy or fix their problems?! Nobody loves me anymore!! Joking,several people love me(Wow that sounded self-centered...anyway)...As for the song titles for the Dawn Brigade songs...they're slightly random with a pinch of reason and a light glazing of meaning. Baked at 360 degrees and then glazed again with a sugary mixture of love,life and emotion...mwahahaha!! I am a master songbaker!!

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

The second day of school was like the first,but with more concentration and emphasis on learning. That's why lunch was like a short summer vacation during the day.

Ed,Mickey and Sothe were all taking too long to get to the cafeteria. That's why Leo and Tormod just went ahead and got their lunches. Pretty soon,Ed came rushing through the doorway of the cafeteria. He slapped down a magazine in front of Leo's tray and opening up to a page marked with a sticky note.

"Read it and weep! Dawn Brigade's new single...guess which one..." Ed said,still standing up,too excited to sit down.

"Which one?" Leo asked,not guessing.

"What's going on?" Tormod asked,confused about every part of this,including why Mickey and Sothe were late.

"Everytime a Dawn Brigade cd comes out,Ed and I always bet on what each of the singles are." Leo said.

"He bet that the next single was gonna be from the first six songs on the cd,and I bet it was gonna be from the last six." Ed said happily.

"So which one is it?" Tormod asked.

"Night Alone. Track 7 out of 12. I win!" Ed said excitedly.

"Alright what do you win?" Tormod asked,then turned to Leo, " Or,what do _you_ lose?"

"The usual." Ed said,sitting down in front of Leo.

"Oh,come on,Ed! Don't you ever want anything else?" Leo asked.

"Nope..." Ed said.

"What?" Tormod asked.

"He wants me to buy a game for him." Leo said,then Ed went up to get his lunch,tired of the conversation.

"I don't get it,why can't you just give him the money to buy his own game?" Tormod asked.

"He said it didn't give him the same feeling inside...He said that it humiliates me. But,really, it doesn't." Leo said.

Micaiah and Sothe finally arrived.

"Sorry,but...miss Calill is a killer!" Mickey said.

"No she's not...she's always nice to me." Tormod said.

"Teacher's pet." Said Sothe angrily.

--

A few hours after school, Mickey was sitting on the couch watching t.v., when Sothe called.

"Mickey! Turn it to channel 23! Hurry!" Sothe said to his phone and Mickey.

She changed the channel to channel 23.

"Sothe,this is a commercial for acne removal...is there something you're trying to tell me?" Mickey said.

"No...no,no,no. Wait till after the commercials! Ya know what? I'm just comin' over." Sothe said,hanging up the phone. Then he rushed out the door.

"Mom,Dad! Is it alright if So-" Mickey asked,being cut off by the approval of her parents.

Seconds later,Sothe was at the door,trying to catch his breath. When he was all better and breathing calmly, he knocked on the door. Mickey opened the door and pulled Sothe in.

"So,what did you want to show me?" Mickey asked, sitting on the couch.

"They're goin' to show the music video for Night Alone..." Sothe said.

"Wow! That was fast. The single was only released this morning." Mickey said.

"...And...there's gonna be a thirty minute interview on after the music video." Sothe said.

--

Leo and Ed were also watching the video on t.v. in Ed's room. Ed was sitting by the computer. Leo was laying on Ed's bed,previously reading a magazine before the video came on. After the video was over,they went back to what they were doing before. They were still listening to the t.v.,but _only_ listening. Ed and Leo were looking for a game to buy. Leonardo constantly lost their bets...that's why Ed has so many games...

"Lets get an expensive game..." Ed said,almost out of nowhere.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Well,because...One:you have that kind of money. Two:its not my money. and Three: if you don't buy me what I want, i'll tell Tormod,Mickey and Sothe about your secret. How you're a spoiled rich kid." Ed said,smiling devilishly.

"I'm not spoiled...just rich. And if you tell them that,i'll tell them about your middle name being Leslie. Who do you think they're gonna laugh at more?" Leo said,smiling back.

"Hey! Leslie is a name for both genders! I am not...well,not _as_ ashamed about it as I was a few years ago." Ed yelled.

Leo just smiled and laughed.

"Ooh...here's an expensive one..." Ed said.

"_Leslie_..." Leo sang, reminding Ed about his (totally not) dirty little secret.

"Fine!" Ed said.

"You know what...lets just go down to the store and see what they have there." Leo said.

"After the interview." Ed said,staring at the t.v..

--

The interview with the band on t.v. was almost over. Sothe was getting ready to leave in a few minutes. For some reason,Micaiah felt like just staring at Sothe. She ignored the feeling and tried to concentrate on the t.v..

For some reason, Sothe felt uncomfortable,so he was just going to leave immediately after the interview was over.

...a couple of minutes later.

Sothe got up and walked quickly towards the door. Mickey stopped him.

"Sothe...wait don't you want to stay for dinner or anything?" Mickey asked.

"No thanks. Thanks though." Sothe answered.

"Um...okay..." Mickey said.

Mickey stopped him before he could walk back to the door. She looked at him with a mix of curiosity, and confusion. She approached him and gave him a kiss. He waited a bit then headed to the door.

"Uh...see you in school tomorrow." Sothe said.

"Yeah...see ya..." Mickey said,smiling slightly.

* * *

Tormod being Miss Calill's teacher's pet! That's a reference to Tormod being Calill's pupil in the Tellius Fire emblem games. And from this moment on, this is a SothexMicaiah fic...its not centered on that pairing,but if you like the pairing...then...well,you'll probably like this story. Also...I don't have anything against using the name Leslie as a guy's name because it _is_ a guy's name,too. Hoped you like this chapter! Thanks a lot for reading this...I mean it!! This story doesn't seem to be very popular...and I hate that...but,i'm dealing with the low amount of email in my inbox. And I can see why this story might not appeal to some people. It probably always seems like the same thing. Fire emblem characters in school...but all the school FE fics are different.


	3. Chapter 3: The third day

A part of this story may or may not be forshadowing later chapters...depends how i feel when I write that later chapter.

* * *

The next day of school was,overall,stressful. Not the schoolwork or homework...but it was a bad day for the group...or,specifically, Tormod.

Tormod was at his locker,just before lunch. He was getting the books that he'd need during the second half of the day,and putting his first-half books away. Sothe walked up to him and looked to make sure nobody was looking and listening.

"Can I talk to you?" Sothe said,still looking around.

"About what? And why me? Normally people look to _her_ for advice." Tormod said.

"Well...its kind of...about her...and me..." Sothe said nervously.

"Uh-huh..." Tormod said slowly, not sure if he wanted to hear the rest.

"Yesterday...she kissed me...and I don't know how or why it happened but...it did...and,I think I...like her...like,more than a friend." Sothe said said slowly with his hands in his pocket.

"Oh...well..." Tormod said.

"What's wrong?" Sothe asked.

Tormod didn't answer. He just slammed his locker shut and walked away,leaving Sothe standing there. A teacher came out of the nearby room and scolded Sothe for slamming the lockers(which he didn't do...and he didn't even _try_ to deny the accusation because he knew it wouldn't end well either way). He got a lecture on how the school's property is not allowed to be messed with...blah,blah,blah. He also got an after school detention for tomorrow.

Later,at lunch, Sothe finally got to the table and stared at Tormod,who was ignoring him and eating.

"Do you realize that you got me detention?!" Sothe asked angrily.

No answer.

"And why are you so mad? Why are you ignoring me?" Sothe asked.

"Sothe,whats wrong?" Micaiah asked.

"If I knew what was wrong with Tormod, would I be asking him what his problem is?!" Sothe yelled quietly( he didn't yell too loud...he didn't really want another detention).

Mickey looked down.

"Sorry, Mickey...i'm just mad." Sothe said.

"I know...it shows."

"Right..."

The rest of lunch was awkward and quiet. Mickey looked at Sothe often. Sothe looked at Tormod often. Tormod kept his head in the clouds for the rest of the day...the dark,stormy clouds. Ed and Leo were discussing the music video for the Dawn Brigade's new single.

--

Later,after shool, Mickey was trying desperately to find Tormod...it took her a while to realize that his locker was a good place to find him. She found him putting books away and pulling a notebook out.

"Tor!" Mickey surprised him and he dropped his notebook.

"What?" Tormod asked,watching Mickey pick up his notebook.

"Wanna study at my house after school." Mickey asked, "If you need to call your brother you can use my phone..."

"Who's all going to be there..." Tormod asked.

"Sothe, you,if you come, and I." Mickey said,hoping he'd still come even though Sothe was going to be there.

"Oh..." Tormod said.

"Look...I know you and Sothe aren't very friendly with each other right now...but,you don't have to talk to him or sit by him at all if you don't want to." Mickey said, " So will you? Please?"

"Alright..." Tormod said.

"Good...because...if someone else isn't there...with Sothe and I...it'd get kind of awkward...'cause,I like him..." Mickey said slowly.

"Well...wouldn't it make it awkward for me...being around the two of you...being all love-ish and stuff?" Tormod asked.

"Oh,my gosh! He...likes...me,too?! This is great..." Mickey said.

"Right...can I just call Josh?" Tormod asked.

--

They met up with Sothe on their way to Micaiah's house. Sothe gave Tormod an angry look,and vice versa. Luckily,Mickey stood in the middle so that they wouldn't kill each other.

When they got to Mickey's house,they sat on the couch and Tormod got out his books. He noticed the other two just sat there and stared at him.

"What? Aren't we here to study?" Tormod asked.

Mickey and Sothe got up and stood in front of Tormod. They glared at him.

"Nope...what we're really here for...is to find out what your problem is..." Mickey said.

"And we _will_ use force if we need to...just think about that..." Sothe said.

"I'll tell you...but not Sothe..." Tormod said to Micaiah.

"Wh-"

"Sothe...into the bathroom and don't spy on our conversation." Mickey said,pointing to the door in the corner of the room.

Sothe just let out a frustrated sound and followed her directions.

"Okay..." Tormod said,quickly looking back at the door, "So...no offense or anything but...I have a problem with Sothe kissing you..."

"Technically, I kissed him,but...Oh,my gosh...I know what this is about...Tormod, its okay to be gay...there is no need to hide it behind fake crushes on Ilyana...stop caring what other people think." Mickey said,completely oblivious to the fact that that wasn't the problem.

"No...I just thought that we'd be the same...and we'd each have our first kiss within seconds of each other..." Tormod said, "Among other things..."

"Tormod...don't be crazy...its not fair to ruin Sothe's fun because of your selfishness..." Mickey said.

"I'm not selfish, i'm just-"

"Wait..._first_ kiss? As in,he never kissed _anyone_ before?!...well,don't I feel special..." Mickey said.

"Um...anyw-"

"Oh...right,back to Earth,Mickey..." Mickey said to herself.

"Right..."

"Well...do you want to have your first kiss now...so you don't hate Sothe anymore?"

"Wait...now? Here? With you? um...no...no thanks.Sorry,but that would just be awkward..." Tormod said.

"Yeah...it'd be awk-"

Sothe came out of the bathroom(he heard every word of the conversation) and apologized to Tormod for being angry at him. Tormod apologized for Sothe being a backstabber even though he didn't know he ruined Tormod's life...then he apologized for all the insults he called him behind his back,and in his face...and also for being a selfish brat...That was the least stressful part of the day...for those three.

* * *

I don't have much to say...except for...did you like this chapter? Do you like this story? Why won't you review?...Tell me your favorite character and i'll dedicate a whole chapter to them...haha! Now you have to review!


	4. What Leo and Ed did on the third day

What Leo and Ed did that day...

Ed and Leo were bothing sitting on Ed's bed...breathing. They were also watching t.v.. They never have anything better to do...sadly.

"Hey,you wanna-" Leo asked.

"No? But how about we-" Ed asked.

"No...ooh! We could-"

"No."

"Yeah...you're right...wanna play-"

"No...not that,but how about-"

"No...thats too boring.

"Thats my favorite!"

"Really?!"

"No..."

"I thought so..."

"Wait...what are we talking about?"

"Um...what we want to do."

"Oh...yeah..."

"So what do you want to do?"

"We could-"

"Actually,let's not get back into that."

"Right...but,we gotta find something to do."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Seriously?!"

"..."

"Wow...our lives are sad...we need girlfriends...or even boyfriends! Something that could make our lives meaningful..."

"Boyfriends...hmm..." Leonardo pondered.

"Leo." Ed laughed,he knew he wasn't serious...he was just trying to be funny,"Actually...no...grr! I can't think...I'm gonna play guitar."

"You play guitar?" Leo asked.

"Yep..." Ed said...smiling.

"You're just full of secrets aren't you?"

"Yup..." Ed was getting a guitar case out of his closet. He sat down on his chair and began to play.

"What made you think to play guitar?"

"Well...it helps me think..."

"Thats so cool...what are you playing?"

"A song I wrote..." Ed said,seeming pretty embarassed.

"Can you sing?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Oh, come on...I'm already spilling my secrets to you...don't make me sing!"

"Do it...I won't laugh...even if you suck..."

"Um..thanks..." Ed hesitated. Then he began to sing his self-written song.

Leo's jaw dropped. Never in his life did he ever hear such a unique voice. Good unique...not bad unique. Ed was lost in his song.

"Uh...lets get to doing our homework." Leo said,he had heard enough. Any more and he wouldn't be able to be pulled away by the music...even if it stopped.

"Um...okay...what did we have today?"

"We had-"

"Was I really that bad?"

"No...actually the opposite...your far more talented than I would've expected."

Oh...thank you."

* * *

Ed can play guitar...and sing!! This was an idea i had had for a little while...hope you liked it...now review!Please?


	5. chapter 5: Rath and the movie

Ooh...after this chapter it will be apparent that this is a FE 7,8,9,and 10 crossover. Woohoo!! Rath is one of my favorite characters,so...thats why he's here. As for the Heather and Nephenee request...(i'm guessing thats what it was)...i think i have a pretty good idea of how that will work,but...they aren't really main characters for this story...and what i meant by my deal was: What is your favorite character from this story...sorry. And if your favorite character was Ed...you already got your special chapter(chapter four...when he shows that he knows how to play guitar).

* * *

The fourth day

Before lunch,Sothe was hurrying to the cafeteria. He stopped when he saw a rather sad looking Rath sitting in a corner. He wondered whether he should ask him whats wrong,or if he should just go on. He peeked into the cafeteria and saw that Mickey was already sitting down...along with Ed and Tormod. Sothe decided to help Rath with whatever his problem.

"Um...Rath...Is there any particular reason you're sitting in a corner...and not going to lunch?" Sothe asked.

"I'm alright here...just leave me alone..." Rath said quietly.

"No...I want to know what's wrong..." Sothe said.

"I'm not opening up to you..." Rath said.

"Is it about Lyn?"

"You're not gonna say that name ever again...got it..."

"Okay...so it is about her..."

"I was just innocently walking to class...and I saw her...and _Hector_..." Rath emphasized his anger when he mentioned Hector," They were kissing...more than kissing...like, any more and they would've...ugh...I hate her...and Hector..."

"Um...okay...i'm sorry..."

"Yeah...i bet..."

"No...seriously..."

"I knew I shouldn't have let myself love her..."

Um...you can sit with us...at lunch...if you want..."

Sothe walked into the cafeteria and sat next to Mickey. Minutes later, Rath came and sat by Sothe.

"I knew you would..." Sothe said quietly to Rath...everyone was staring at Rath.

"Why's he here?" Ed whispered to Sothe...he must've whispered pretty loud because Rath heard. Rath got up but Sothe told him to stay here...reassuring Rath that Ed didn't mean it.

--

Leo felt awkward around Ed ever since he knew he could play guitar. He felt...not talented. He felt like a loser because he couldn't do anything,but Ed could sing _and_ play guitar.

--

"Poor Rath." Mickey said to Sothe.

Mickey and Sothe were at Mickey's house...not doing anything. Ed,Leo,Tormod, and Rath were coming over to watch a movie. Sothe was there early because...he was Mickey's boyfriend...shouldn't he be there early?

Rath was only invited because Sothe found a friend in him on thursday,when he talked to him about Lyn. Ed and Leo were going to be there because...well,they were be part of "the group",and so was Tormod.

Rath was the first to come. Sothe was now his best friend. Rath was loyal to Sothe...even to the point of obsession. However,Rath put on a disgusted face whenever Sothe kissed Micaiah...it reminded him of Lyn.

As always,Ed and Leo came together. Ed brought his guitar...he wanted to show it off. Leo rolled his eyes whenever Ed mentioned his skills...(or,as Ed liked to spell it: skillz)...

A Dawn Brigade ringtone played in the room. Everyone of the group(except Rath) had a different Dawn Brigade ringtone,so that they each knew who was being called. Sothe's ringtone was "Crush". As the rockin' song played,Sothe searched all over his jacket's pockets for his phone(he forgot which pocket he put it in). It was Tormod who was calling...he called to tell them to hold off on the movie until he got there,and that he had a surprise. After Sothe hung up,he announced to everyone what the call was about,and everyone was wondering what the surprise was.

When Tormod arrived,he told his surprise to wait outside. This confused Ed...which,isn't saying much...since he's confused often. Leo was glaring at Ed...which is kind of funny to me...for some reason. Rath was watching the t.v. because Tormod was never very interesting to him. Mickey and Sothe were waiting for Tormod to announce his surprise.

After three more seconds of agonizingly suspenseful waiting...Tormod motioned for his surprise to come in...

"Do you mind if she's here?" Tormod asked.

Ilyana was standing beside Tormod. She had a smile on her face...she knew that they wouldn't say yes. She didn't know why they wouldn't mind,she just knew they wouldn't.

"Yes...of course...uh...actually,Ilyana,we never guessed you would be here." Mickey said. Tormod gave her a "shut up,you're killing me here!" face and Mickey looked down.

"Uh...Tormod...can i see you in here?" Sothe said,stepping backwards towards Mickey's room.

"Sothe! That's my room,you idiot!" Mickey said.

"You can come,too." Sothe said,and Mickey and Tormod followed him into her room.

Sothe closed the door and turned to Tormod.

"I'm so proud of you,my cheerful little nerd!" Sothe said.

"Okay...yeah...you had your first kiss last Tuesday...and now you're a romantic expert?" Tormod asked.

"I never said that."

"It was implied."

"So...did you kiss her?"

"No,not yet...thats what light switches are for."

"I don't get it..."

"Its okay,Tormod...one of us got that joke..." Mickey butted in.

"Okay...can we just get to the movie?" Tormod asked.

They walked out of Mickey's room and saw Ed playing his guitar and singing...Ilyana was impressed...which angered Tormod. Tormod calmly walked over and sat right in between Ed and Ilyana.

"Okay,let's get on with the movie!" Tormod said...loudly.

Ed put away his guitar and crossed his arms.

Sothe sat on the couch and Micaiah sat beside him.

"So...what are we watching anyway?" Leo asked.

"Well...we have a choice between...oh...darn...looks like its just Sweeney Todd." Mickey said with a sarcastic sad face.

"Ooh...scary..." Sothe said...then he looked at Tormod,who was serving as a pillow for Ilyana.

--

While Tormod was walking Ilyana home,they were talking.

"I had fun tonight...well...you know...as much fun as i could while watching a scary musical..." Ilyana said.

"Yeah...scary musical...quite the oxymoron..." Tormod said.

Ilyana suddenly grabbed his hand. Tormod stopped and his eyes widened. Ilyana looked at him and looked him in the eyes. Tormod was mildly scared about what was coming. He had never kissed anyone. As expected,Ilyana gave him a small kiss. She waited a bit before speaking.

"I can make it from here. Thanks for everything tonight." Ilyana said.

"No...i'm going to walk you home,whether you like it or not. Oh,and you're welcome." Tormod said.

Ilyana laughed a bit.

"What?" Tormod asked.

"Tormod...this is my house. There's not much more walking to do..." Ilyana said.

"Oh...well,that was a short walk...my job here is done."

Ilyana laughed again.

"Good night." Ilyana said and headed to her door.

"Good night." Tormod said,not even sure if she heard.

* * *

Tormod's first kiss...how'd ya like the chappie? Rath being included. IlyanaxTormod pairing. How do you like it so far? As of now,i have no ideas for the story...so it may take a while for me to update...but,maybe when the weekend ends and i'm in school again,i might be inspired.


	6. Chapter 6: Interrogation

Something I have to admit...the Dawn Brigade song titles are going to be titles from songs I wrote...(I can still write lyrics if I have practically no musical talent whatsoever can't i?)...so,if you see a Dawn Brigade song title in this story...its from a song i wrote...so,yeah...

* * *

Monday was a bit awkward for Tormod. At lunch, Ilyana had pulled up a chair and sat next to Tormod. This wasn't what bothered Tormod,its how Sothe was acting that bothered him. Sothe had been pestering him about Ilyana and where to take her for the next date and things like that. He had also been asking Tormod if he kissed her and how he liked the kiss. All Tormod did was ignore him(best possible choice if you want him off your back).

Ilyana and her group had moved down to the other end of the table...the end that was to Tormod's right. They only did this so that Ilyana could sit next to Tormod. The new girl,Fiona, had apparently joined the girls' group,because she was sitting across from Laura,talking. Jill was rolling her eyes at the girls' conversation.

Sothe was trying desperately find a way to talk to Tormod privately.

"Hey...Tormod,i'm going to the bathroom,and you're following me." Sothe said.

"No...i know what you want and i'm not going to the bathroom with you!" Tormod said angrily at Sothe.

"Did I miss something...Sothe...are you gay and keeping it a secret from me?" Mickey asked.

"No...See what you do,Tormod?" Sothe said.

Ilyana laughed slightly.

--

Later,at the end of the day,Sothe approached Tormod...silently. He tried to scare him,but Tormod knew someone was there. He just didn't know it was Sothe.

"What do you want?" Tormod said.

"You know..." Sothe said.

"Oh,no..."

"Yes. Now,how was-"

"Will ya quit badgering me about Ilyana?!"

"No! Did you kiss her? Was it nice? Where are ya takin' her next? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Okay...she kissed me. Yes,it was nice. I don't know. In that order...as for the last three questions that are identical...i don't know the answer to those."

"I've got an idea where you can take her next..."

Oh,gos-...is it a good idea?"

"Yes...the concert!"

"Oh...but i don't have the money for my own ticket...let alone Ilyana's."

"Thats okay because i hear from a mildly reliable resource that Leo's rich."

"Who's the resource and how are we gonna find out if their information is trustworthy."

"Ed...and we can spy."

"Ooh...sounds like fun..."

"Yeah,i know!"

"When are we going to spy?"

"Sometime soon because the concert is on saturday,so..."

"Lets go get Ed and find out today..."

--

The next few hours were moderately fun...for Sothe and Tormod. They got the chance to hear Ed play guitar, beat him at his own Wii games, and interrogate him and forcefully gather desired information...

Ed was hiding under his covers...Tormod and Sothe had took him by surprise and tried to tie him to his chair. Luckily,he escaped their grasp and hid under his covers...which wasn't a very smart choice because now Sothe had locked the door and Tormod was raising Ed's guitar in a battle-ready stance.

"Ed...tell us vhat ve vant to know..." Tormod said...replacing his w's with v's...for absolutely no reason.

"Tormod?" Sothe said.

"Sorry...trying to make this more fun than it already is..."

"Anyway...Ed,is Leo rich or not?"

"Tell us or the guitar gets it!"

"Tormod! Seriously! Take it down a notch!"

"Sorry but...I really like Ilyana and I want to take her to the Dawn Brigade concert!"

"Wait,how do you even know if she likes the Dawn Brigade or not?"

"Oh,she told me while i walked her home."

"Okay...anyway...is he rich...and if he is,is he rich enough to buy us four tickets for the concert?!"

Ed popped his head out from under the covers.

"You know...for the record,you didn't _need_ to threaten me to get the information out of me." Ed said calmly.

"Well...we wanted to make sure we got an honest answer out of you...so,is he or isn't he?" Sothe asked.

"Yes,he's rich...and rich enough to buy us all tickets..." Ed started, "and...my middle name's Leslie!"

"Okay,thanks...and...what does your middle name have to do with any of this?" Sothe asked.

"Because..." Ed smiled overconfidently, "now Leo doesn't have anything to blackmail me with..."

"Right..." Tormod said.

--

The next day was rather...fun. Tormod and Sothe had approached Leo before classes started and confronted him about his wealth.

"Leo...we know you're rich." Tormod said.

"Oh...you know..." Leo started, "Well,Ed's middle name is-"

"Save it. We already know." Tormod said.

"We need the money for tickets for this weekends concert." Sothe said.

"Oh...well...you're in luck...because..." Leo pulled reached into his bag and pulled out seven tickets, " I just happen to have enough for all of us."

"What the freezer section? Seven?" Tormod asked.

Ilyana walked up to Tormod and stood next to him.

"What's up,honey?" Ilyana asked.

"I'm honey...let's see,what does Mickey call you,Mr. Tall-and-strong?" Tormod said,looking up slightly at Sothe.

"She calls me Sothe..." Sothe said quietly,looking down.

"Leo got us seven tickets for the Dawn Brigade concert on Saturday." Tormod said,turning to Ilyana.

"Sweet...so,who's all going?" Ilyana asked.

"You,me,Sothe,Mickey,Rath,Leo, and Ed." Tormod answered.

"Ooh...if you have the money...Leo,you could take Fiona and Ed could take Laura." Ilyana suggested.

"Why should I take Fiona?" Leo asked.

"Can't say...she told me to keep it a secret." Ilyana said.

"Oh...well,then..." Leo just walked off.

"And,i'm guessing the same applies to why Ed should take Laura." Tormod said.

"Oh,yeah...Laura thinks Ed's hot...or,as she spelled it in the note she sent me: h-a-w-t-t." Ilyana said.

"Weren't you supposed to keep that a secret?" Sothe asked.

"No...she wants the whole world to know..." Ilyana said.

"Okay...your friends are weird..." Sothe said.

"No...just Laura..." Ilyana said.

* * *

Yeah...longer chapter...i think,anyway...the reason i put the song title notice at the beginning of this chapter is because...i forgot to put it in last chapter,and because there will be several song titles next chapter,so...i didn't want you to think that i just thought them up out of thin air...don't know what else to say...except...if you want to see the concert...review,please...


	7. Chapter 7: the concert

I want you to know right now that Nolan is Sothe's godparent. Sothe's parents,sadly,are dead,and now Nolan takes care of him...I just didn't want you to get confused for this chapter...sorry if I spoiled anything.

* * *

"Just go ask her." Ilyana said.

"No...i don't think I feel the same about her." Leo said.

"There's no better way than to just rush in and ask." Ilyana said.

"Do you really believe that?" Leo asked.

"No,but,still...go ask her. There's no way she'll say no."

"Have you not heard a word i said? That is exactly why I don't want to ask her."

"What harm could come of taking her to one silly concert."

"Grrr...true..."

Leo walked over to the other end of the table and sat beside Fiona.

"Fiona...do you like...the Dawn Brigade?" Leo asked.

"They're cool. I love Leila's hair!" Fiona replied.

"Good..." Leo said, "Um...do you want to go to a concert with me? If you don't,its okay."

"Sure...i'll go..." Fiona tried not to seem too eager.

"Um...great...i'll pick you up Saturday at seven?"

"Sounds good."

Leo walked back to his seat across from Ed.

"Ilyana, i hope your happy..." Leo said.

"I know Fiona is..." Ilyana said,laughing only slightly.

--

Saturday!

Ed had asked Laura to go to the concert with him. She had replied with an "Eep!...Yes!" and a hug.

Now all that mattered was the concert. Everyone was walking together to the Burger Knight to get something to eat before the concert.

On their way to the concert, they talked.

"I wonder what they're gonna open with." Ed said.

"I don't know." Sothe said.

"I hope they play Running Out of Time...thats one of my favorites." Fiona said.

"I hope they play Shine,Star." Sothe said.

"Strange how the punkiest member of our little group prefers the soft, inspirational songs than the harder,more rockish ones." Mickey said.

"Hey,my ringtone's Crush,isn't it." Sothe said.

"Yes...but,you admitted to me that some of your favorite songs are Young and Leaving." Mickey said.

"Aw...Sothe's just a big softie..." Laura said.

"Yes...yes,he is...its one of our many adorable traits." Tormod said,putting his arm around Sothe's neck.

--

At the concert...

The band came out and greeted the cheering fans. Lowen and Matthew(drummer and guitarist,respectively) waved to their fans. The bassist,Jaffar, kept to himself...as usual. Leila,however, was the most social of the band.

"Hello,Tellius! We are the Dawn Brigade and we are here to entertain you!" Leila shouted and bowed.

The crowd cheered louder than before.

"We're gonna open with a little song called "I Won't Be Stopped"." Leila shouted again.

The crowd cheered again while the guitar,drums and bass began to play. Then Leila began to sing.

--

Tormod walked Ilyana home. Leo walked Fiona home. Ed walked Laura home. Rath...well,just...went home. Sothe and Mickey went to Sothe's house(not for what you think...Sothe is a better man than that) and found a bad surprise. When they got in the house,they saw Nolan(Sothe's godparent) and he didn't have a very nice look on his face.

"Nolan...are you alright?" Sothe asked.

"No...because,guess what I just read." Nolan replied.

"Oh,no...what?" Sothe asked.

"Mickey...it'd be best if you left..." Nolan said.

"Why should she? What did you read?"

"Seriously...Mickey leave...its about guy-based stuff."

"See ya, Sothe." Mickey said,kissing Sothe on the cheek and opening the door.

Sothe grabbed Mickey's arm and closed the door.

"No...Mickey,you're not leaving. We are mature teenagers so you can tell us both whatever it is you need to tell us."

"Dang...I was sure Sothe would let her leave as soon as i lied about it being guy-based stuff." Nolan said to himself.

"..." Sothe just stared.

"Well...the bottom line is that you can't see Mickey anymore." Nolan said,seriously.

"Are you kidding me?" Sothe asked.

"I read that most teenagers are dirty little perverts." Nolan said.

"What?!" Sothe and Mickey asked in unison.

"Mostly men...or,the way they act...boys...are the ones that are more perverted."

"Oh my gosh!! You have got to be kidding me! I'm not like that!" Sothe said.

"Yeah...he's not like that!" Mickey said.

"Mickey...i think it'd be best for you to leave." Nolan said.

Mickey opened the door and headed for her home.

"You're kidding right? If all guys are perverts,try and explain Tormod!" Sothe crossed his arms.

"He'll become a pervert someday."

"No he won't! He's a nice,little nerd. Why can't I see Mickey?"

"Because i've noticed you becoming a bit of a creep. So,until you can control your emotions,you can't see Mickey."

"You don't know me at all...so I draw dark pictures...that's totally different than being a pervert..."

Sothe headed out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Tormod's...and you aren't going to stop me!"

--

Later,at Tormod's

"He thinks i'm a pervert?" Tormod asked.

"No,he thinks you'll become one..." Sothe replied.

"Is he calling me...undeveloped?"

"No...he's just...can we talk about something other than Nolan?"

"Let's listen to music or something...to get your mind off it." Tormod clicked on a song on his laptop.

Night Alone by the Dawn Brigade began to play. An "Oh,crap" face appeared on Tormod's head.

"This is the song that brought Mickey and me together!" Sothe began to cry slightly.

"You wanna sleep here tonight?"

"Yes..."

--

Mickey was laying on her couch,crying...She couldn't believe Nolan would be so mean. She was angry at him. She began to think of ways to be with Sothe...secretly.

* * *

I didn't do the Nolan and Sothe conversation as well as I wanted to...but, I think it still got the point across...hope you like this chapter...and,yes...i didn't really wait for a review to post this chapter,so...well...tell me what you think! Review!


	8. Chapter 8 : No good title

Just to let you know...this chapter's not that great. Very short.

* * *

Sothe woke up on Tormod's carpet-covered floor. He knew that someday,he'd have to go back to his own house. He didn't want to though. He didn't want to go near Nolan unless: (a Nolan apologized and admitted Sothe was right or (b Sothe was getting his stuff to move into Tormod's house.

Sothe got up and peeked onto Tormod's bed. Asleep. The red-haired teen was asleep and...snoring quietly. Tormod's brother,Josh, popped into the room.

"Breakfast!" Josh said loudly to wake them up.

Tormod woke up...in a freakishly spastic manner.

"You made breakfast?" Sothe asked.

"No. Marisa did...she came over earlier this morning and made breakfast." Josh said.

"Aw...she's nice." Tormod said.

"Yeah...isn't she...it just kind of creeps me out how she got in here without a key." Josh said.

"Did you even lock the door?" Tormod asked.

"Um...oh...now I see." Josh said.

"Yeah..."

The three walked downstairs to find Marisa in the kitchen making chocolate chip pancakes. Josh went to the bathroom...that is an important piece of info,i swear...just read this next part.

"Hey,sis." Tormod said.

"What? Why would you say that?" Marisa asked.

"Isn't it obvious. Josh's never been this serious in any of his relationships." Tormod answered.

"Seriously? Well...don't I feel special?" Marisa said.

"Yeah...you should...just don't expect a ring on your finger too soon."

"Why not?"

"Josh doesn't move that fast...doesn't it show?"

"Well...yes...but,i was expecting you to say something secret about him because he's in the bathroom."

Josh came out of the bathroom.

"Come on,Sothe...let's go eat these in my room."

When they got up to Tormod's room,Tormod got out his laptop and checked his emails...I don't know why there would be any new emails because people usually sleep at night...usually. Sothe asked to check his own email and found an email from Mickey. Clearly, Nolan forgot one part of friendships/relationships...email.

"You know...as long as i'm living here, i've got nothing to worry about when it comes to Mickey. Because,while i'm here...i don't have an oppressive godparent...can I live here?" Sothe said.

"Um...maybe you should sort things out with Nolan before you resort to living with friends." Tormod started, "But as far as i care, you can stay here until you settle things with him."

Sothe was already sending emails to Mickey. Apparently,she was checking her emails too,because she was responding quickly.

"Do you mind if Tor reads the emails?" Sothe typed.

"No. He's in a relationship,too,after all." Mickey typed back.

"Yeah,but not one like our's. Can you believe Nolan."

"Well...if I were him,I wouldn't want someone else's daughter getting pregnant because of my son...or godson..."

"Yeah,but i'm not like that. You'd think that someone who was a good friend of my parents would actually know their child..."

"I'm thinking he just watches way too much t.v.."

"Yeah...have you seen the guys on t.v.? They're the kind of the guys that I wouldn't trust my daughter with." Tormod typed.

"Yeah." Was all Mickey typed.

"No...that's not it." Sothe typed, "He's been reading some stupid parenting book...and Tormod,don't interrupt!"

"I knew education and books could not be trusted...lol." Mickey typed.

"Mickey...you wanna sneak out?"

"Um...we really wouldn't have to do much sneaking. Well,I wouldn't because my parents actually let me see you."

"Same with me,i'm at Tormod's right now and I plan on it being that way for a while. But its still basically the same idea."

"Forbidden loves sneaking out to be together...Sothe,you're romantic."

"Yeah.." Tormod put his arm around Sothe's neck, "It's just one of-"

"Tor...she can't see you...or hear you." Sothe said.

"Oh...right..."

--

The moon was the only form of illumination. It lit up Mickey's face as she patiently waited for Sothe. when he finally arrived,he was carrying a blanket.

"Hello...my secret paramour." Mickey said,standing up and kissing her green-haired love.

"Hello,my...um...girlfriend?" Sothe said, "Well,that's not fair,I don't know many fancy words that involve love."

"I brought...our song..." Mickey said...pulling out an mp3 player.

Now...i bet your expecting a slow and romantic song...not really. Their song is Night Alone by the Dawn Brigade...not very slow,not very romantic.

...

* * *

It was a bit rushed and I just wasn't inspired,so I just posted what I had,so...yeah. As for my use of the word "paramour" i can prove the meaning! Look it up in the dictionary at the top of the page...short,stupid chapter,so unless you have something good to say about this chapter...don't review. You can constructively criticise...but no flames,especially on this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: conversation and the list

This takes place two hours after the last chapter...which shows in the first,like, 22 words. This chapter is one of the stupidest(in my opinion) and possibly should've come later on in the story...well,whatever...read and review,anyway...

* * *

When Sothe got back that night...it was around 12:00. He had spent two hours just lying under the moon with Mickey. Tormod was still awake when Sothe got to Tormod's house. Unfortunately,Tormod didn't know that Sothe planned on coming back to Tormod's...which made the next few moments rather awkward.

Tormod heard the door open and close and quiet(yet noticeable) footsteps walking around the dark kitchen. Tormod grabbed an item off the shelf and quietly stepped down the stairs. He was getting closer to the...apparently clumsy...intruder. When he was downstairs,he paused to make sure the intruder didn't notice him. He turned the light on and attempted to execute a surprise attack...he hesitated from fear.

The intruder turned away and saw Tormod wielding a pocket knife.

"Tormod!"

"Sothe?"

"Yes..."

"What are you doing here?!"

"What kind of question is that? I think a more appropriate one would be: Who the heck do you plan on killing with a four-inch pocket knife?"

"Um...a burglar with a very weak body..."

"Um...what?"

"Actually...this is your knife..."

"Why do you have it?"

"I liked it...and I figured i'd use it more than you would and...i was eleven okay."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"That knife's been gone for four years and I didn't even notice it?"

"Yes...anyway...what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were going to talk to Nolan..."

"No...when did I say that?"

"Oh,come on..."

Tormod grabbed Sothe's wrist and pulled him out the door.

"Tormod, I don't think Nolan's going to be awake right now! You know,midnight!"

"You've had your fun dodging him...now talk!" Tormod shoved him towards the door to Sothe's house.

"Mean." Sothe said under his breath.

--

Luckily,Nolan was awake...sitting on the couch...watching t.v...Sothe walked into the room and Nolan just kept looking at the t.v.. He knew Sothe was there.

"Nolan...i think we need to talk." Sothe said.

"Okay...Tormod,get in here..." Nolan said.

"Um...he's not here..." Sothe said,trying to defend his friend.

"No...he is...i know,because i saw you guys coming."

"How?"

"The window..." Nolan pointed to a window that provided a nice view of the front lawn.

"Oh..." Sothe turned away and saw Tormod peeking from behind the doorway. Sothe motioned for him to come in...and Tormod reluctantly obeyed.

"Alright..." Nolan started, "What do we need to talk about."

"You know. You don't trust me." Sothe answered.

"Yeah...and you still trust me...normally,that wouldn't bother me...but,when someone says that i'm less...mature...than someone who is only older than me by about a couple weeks...it hurts!" Tormod said.

"I'm sorry Tormod...i shouldn't have judged you by some book..." Nolan said.

"Um...well...what about me?" Sothe asked.

"You are a little bit harder to trust." Nolan said.

"Why?" Sothe asked.

"Because...your father was a bit of a pervert...kind of..."

"Okay...what does that have to do with me?"

"Well...before your parents died,you were old enough to want to be like your parents...i was worried that some of his...attitudes would rub off on you...and stay with you..."

"Okay...i'm resisting the urge to comment..."

"I know it was a stupid reason..."

"Yes it was...sorry,i just couldn't hold it back."

"But...now i'm beginning to see that you aren't all that much like your father...your more like your mother..."

"What?!"

"No...not what i meant..."

"Okay...good...so do you trust me?"

"Yes..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes...don't you want me to?"

"No...of course I do! So I can see Mickey again?"

"Sure."

"Cool...Tormod,i won't need to be staying with you anymore..."

"Um...okay...can i go now?" Tormod asked.

"Sure." Nolan said.

"Okay...see ya tomorrow, Sothe." tormod said.

--

The next day at school

Sothe told Mickey what Nolan said. She was happy about being able to be with Sothe in public.

In one of Ed's,Tormod's,and Leo's classes,they weren't doing anything. Seriously, Oscar(which was his first name,which he let his students call him) hadn't been in the room for more than two minutes when someone came and got him because they needed him.This happened a lot during that day...(lucky kids...),so Ed,Leo and Tormod were joking around and goofing off...Tormod was being random and made up a song about being special...(weird kid). Ed's tongue wasn't having a very good day...he messed up most of the words he said...but that might be because every time he tried to talk, Tormod began to sing his "special" song...Leo just made random comments about items around the room...its not a very good idea to have these three together...unless you like random conversations.

--

after school...

Tormod,Ed and Leo all hung out at Tormod's house(oh,joy...) It started with just doing homework,then they finished it. They were bored. They looked on the internet for a list of things to do when you're bored...and...they found one. Luckily, Josh went out with Marisa(again),so they could do some of these things without being embarassed,for one of the things is to recite romantic poetry...to your toaster.

They all took turns reciting romantic poetry that they wrote to Tormod's toaster. Another thing was to make a schematic drawing of a rock...Ed actually tried it. He went outside and picked up a rock. He brought it inside and set it on the kitchen counter. He studied it for a while and got a pencil and a piece of paper and began to draw how the rock worked.

Tormod and Leo were still looking at the list when Ed came up and showed them his drawing of a rock...with several parts of the rock pointed out to show them in greater detail and explain why they were there and how they worked...

Another thing on the list was to watch a car rust...unfortunately,Josh took the car,so they couldn't do that "fun" activity. Another fun thing was to run around...in squares...this list was very strange.

* * *

By the way...the list actually exists...google "things to do when you're bored" and it should be there...its called "474 things to do when you're bored" i think...

anyway,read and review...i made the Tormod,Ed and Leo moment like one that i had today in one of my classes...random conversation and laughing...they are three of my favorite characters,so,thats why I did that...well,what else should I say,i already told you to review...oh,yeah...that conversation with Nolan...that's the reason that this chapter should've come later...maybe just a chapter later,but...it didn't...so,yeah...hope you like and now that the SothexMickey moment with the Nolan interference is over,i can have fun writing one of my fave pairings again...cool,so yeah!


	10. Chapter 10: Nolan's Reason

There was once a review on this story that said one of my conversations was too vague. I hope you'll be happy with this chapter than! I enjoyed writing some parts of this chapter. Again,i hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry I took so long to update, i wasn't inspired to write. Plus i just recently discovered the greatness of Instant Messaging,so,yeah.

* * *

A few weeks later,it was nearing Halloween. On their way to lunch,Ed and Leo were figuring out what to do for Halloween. They were seriously considering acting like little children and actually going trick-or-treating. After all,not many people hate candy. So not many people would turn it down if it were handed to them in exchange for a night of walking in the dark in a clearly fake costume.

When they got to the cafeteria,they stopped. They saw a strange blue(or purple...whichever it his doesn't matter) haired guy sitting at..._their_ table. They walked over to their table and sat down and tried not to notice the misplaced boy. He looked new to them, they'd never seen him before.

"Am I in your way? I can move." The stranger said.

"No,thats...alright." Leo said.

The guy lowered his head again and Leo and Ed went back to their conversation. Sothe came in with Mickey and they pulled out their chairs so they could sit in them. Before they sat down, they looked at Leo and mouthed "Who's he?". Leo shrugged. Sothe and Mickey sat down.

Tormod came in and sat down,followed by Ilyana and her group.

"Um,hi." Tormod said to the new kid.

"Hi." the new kid looked up.

"What's your name?"

"Pelleas. Yours?"

"Tormod,and this is-" Tormod was cut off by Sothe kicking him under the table.

"Um,i'm Sothe,this is Mickey,Ed and Leo." Sothe said.

"_And_...this is Ilyana." Tormod said.

Ilyana waved.

Rath came in and was about to sit down...until he realized that Pelleas was in his seat.

"Who's this?" Rath asked Sothe.

"Oh,and that's Rath!" Tormod said.

"That's Pelleas." Sothe answered Rath's question.

"What's he doing here?" Rath mouthed.

"I dunno! He must be a new kid." Sothe mouthed.

"You know,you're in my seat." Rath said.

"Oh,sorry. I'm sorry." Pelleas said,gathering his stuff and leaving.

"Wait. You can sit next to me." Leo said, pulling out the chair to his left.

"Really?" Ed mouthed.

"Why not?" Leo mouthed back.

Pelleas sat down next to Leo,and several members of the group looked at Leo and then at Pelleas,and then they went to get their food.

--

The next day

Leo and Ed were planning on walking to Leo's house after school. Leo was waiting patiently for Ed to finish getting his homework books and jacket and other things. When he was done, they walked to Leo's house.

"I wish it was summer." Ed randomly blurted out while they were walking.

"Already? What happened?" Leo asked.

"Nothing,i just hate school."

"Um, okay."

--

When Sothe got home, he confronted Nolan about something that was bothering him. He found Nolan on the couch, watching t.v.

"Um,Nolan?" Sothe said,sitting down on the couch.

"Yes I am. What can I help you with?" Nolan asked.

Sothe laughed a bit before speaking again, "When you were explaining your reasons about not letting me see Mickey, one of my friends was always around."

"Yes. Someone was always around. Go on."

"And I was thinking about it...and I began thinking that maybe you were trying to protect me or my friends or something."

Nolan sighed before replying, "Sothe...yes,i was trying to protect. I didn't want you to be embarassed."

"Embarassed about what? Oh,ma-"

"What?"

"Am i like..._deseased_ or something?"

"No...well,unless you know there's something wrong with you. Then we'd have to- Okay,you know what? Let's just get back on track. Okay?"

"Right. Focusing!"

"Um...well,i thought it'd embarass you if your friends knew that...you're parents were pregnant with you when they were seventeen."

Sothe's eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little.

"Sothe, are you all right? Do you feel like your going to faint?" Nolan asked,worried.

"What do you think? "Am I alright"? Of course i'm not! I just found out my parents were...were...sl-..."

"Sothe,don't say it!"

"I can't. It makes me puke to think of the concept of the word!...Um, I think i'm going over to Tormod's. I'll be seeing you later."

"Bye..."

Sothe headed out the door and came back to get his bag.

"I might need this."

"Okay. Bye,again."

Sothe went out the door again and headed down the street to Tormod's house. When he got there, Josh's car wasn't there...as usual. When he actually got into the house,he didn't hear much. This surprised him because,well, Tormod was in the house. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to Tormod's room.

"Who is it?" Tormod's voice asked.

"Sothe." Said Sothe.

"Come in."

Sothe opened the door and saw Rath sitting on the floor and Tormod sitting on the bed with a magazine beside him.

"Oh,hey, Rath. Tormod,your room seems smaller with three people in it." Sothe said.

"I can leave." Rath said quickly.

"Um,no that's alright. In fact, I kind of want you to stay here. I have something to say." Sothe said.

"What is it?" Tormod asked.

"I just talked with Nolan and apparently my parents were sex-crazed deviants."

"He actually said that?" Tormod asked.

"No. But it was definitely implied."

"How?" Rath asked.

"My parents..._made_ me when they were seventeen."

"Made you? What'd they make you do?" Tormod asked.

"Are you seriously that dumb?" Rath asked.

"No, he's not. He's just having a...blonde moment."

"Are you saying blonde means stupid? Leo's blonde. What's he gonna say when I tell him you said he was dumb." Rath asked.

"Okay! Can we just get back to my problems?" Sothe asked.

"Oh, like your the only one who has problems!" Rath said angrily.

"Whats your problem? Tormod,what's his problem?" Sothe asked.

Tormod shrugged.

"I'm going through...a phase." Rath said.

"What kind of phase?" Sothe asked.

Rath was just quiet for a while.

"Forget it. Let's just do something else." Rath said.

The room was quiet once more until Sothe got out Tormod's laptop and began listening to music.

Rath and Tormod just looked at each other.

* * *

Hmm. What kind of phase is Rath going through. Is it just a phase. I plan to give you more information, but that may have been obvious. I mean, why make such a big deal of it and then never tell you why? Also, how was that for improving my vague conversation. I liked the idea, tell me what you think. Review! You know you want to...until next chapter! Goodbye and keep reading and reviewing,especially this story!


	11. Chapter 11: Ilyana Insulted Oh,and More

Finally updated! This chapter has been sitting inside my laptop bored and lonely for a long time now. Sorry for not updating,I just wasn't inspired,until now!

Hope you like it,read and review.

* * *

Sothe was sitting in his room. It was around 7:00 in the morning before school. Sothe usually got up around now, but he was awake by 6:00 this morning. He was having a bit of a hard time sleeping because he was wondering what else his parents were hiding or what they didn't tell him. After he was all dressed and ready for school,he went downstairs and asked Nolan about it.

"Nolan?" Sothe said, looking around for his godparent.

"Yes?" Nolan's voice came from the kitchen.

"I kind of have another question." Sothe answered,walking to the kitchen.

"Shoot." Nolan said, fixing toast for himself and Sothe.

"What else were my parents hiding from me?" Sothe blurted out.

Nolan had to think for a bit before answering.

"Oh,no. This shouldn't be good." Sothe thought.

"Um. Nothing that I know of, and your parents and I told each other everything." Nolan said.

"Oh,okay." Sothe began walking to the door.

"Well,your father stole a pack of bubble gum when he was younger. Does that satisfy you?" Nolan said.

"Um,sure. Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

Sothe stepped back and grabbed a piece of toast before heading towards the door again.

--

During lunch, Tormod was bored. He decided that if he was bored, he'd make it horrible for everyone else, too.

"Sothe, how are marshmallows born?" Tormod asked.

"Their dirty unmarried teenage parents." Sothe responded. Tormod wasn't expecting a gloomy response like the one he got,so he interrogated the others.

"Mickey, if you were a heron, which animal would you be?" Tormod asked.

"Uh. A heron." Mickey responded.

"Aw, your right. Rath-"

"What do you want?!" Rath asked angrily.

"I'm bored!" Tormod responded.

Ilyana came in and sat down next to Tormod.

"Why are you so late?" Tormod asked her.

"Oscar. Math. Hatred. L'Arachel. Self-centered cheerleaders. Annoying. Don't make me relive it!" Ilyana responded hugging Tormod's arm.

"What's wrong?" Tormod asked.

"I want those "magic "w" words" dead!"

"Magic "w" words?" Sothe mouthed to Tormod. Tormod shrugged.

"They accused me of things we all know I didn't do. " Ilyana began squeezing Tormod's arm(she was pretending it was L'Arachel's neck).

"Ow! Hey! What did they say about you?" Tormod asked.

"I'll tell you after school."

--

after school...

Tormod was at his locker,getting the homework he was assigned that day. Ilyana came up to him and waited several seconds before speaking.

"Hey,Tor." Ilyana said.

"Yo." Tormod responded,not looking away from his locker.

"Do you still wanna know?"

"If it hurts you to think about it,no. If it doesn't hurt you,tell me."

"Huh? Well, nevermind. They...i'd rather not say here, actually." Ilyana said,looking at a teacher who was talking to one of the students at the other end of the hall, "Can we go to your house,or something?"

"Okay,let's go."

--

Tormod's house...hooray...

Tormod opened the door to the house so Ilyana could walk in(how nice.). He walked in after her and smelled something in the air.

"Um, Josh? Are you home? If you are, what smells good?" Tormod said before continuing to sniff the air.

"ME!" Marisa...squealed,"I'm cooking."

"Is my brother here?"

"No,he left to get some stuff from that super center thingy in Rausten."

"SmartWall?"

"Yeah,that one. He should be back in a moment or two...maybe even three,but whatever."

"Has Josh said anything about..._anything_ yet?" Tormod asked.

"So,Ilyana, how are you?" Marisa ignored Tormod's question.

"Um,good,i guess. How are you?" Ilyana said,reminded of the earlier events in the day.

"I'm good." Marisa said. This conversation wasn't really going anywhere,which resulted in a long awkward silence.

Josh walked in with a couple bags of groceries in one hand and the handle of the door still in the other. He closed the door and noticed the awkward silence.

"Who died?" he asked.

"Nobody died,at least,that i know of." Tormod confirmed, "Ilyana and I will be in my room."

"Hey, remember,leave that door open. If I hear a large amount of noise or a large amount of silence,i'm coming in!" Josh said.

"...Josh, You really know how to embarass a guy." Tormod said,clearly embarassed and uncomfortable.

"I know,isn't that great?" Josh said.

Tormod marched up the stairs without saying anything. Ilyana followed. Tormod obeyed his brother's command and kept the door open,hoping nobody would hear what Ilyana was about to say.

"Alright,now where were we when we left school?" Tormod asked.

"I was about to tell what those horrible cheerleaders said." Ilyana replied.

"Right,which was?"

"They said horrible things, Tormod. They said we...well,yeah. They also called me a slut." Ilyana said.

"Ouch. Okay,when you said "well,yeah",what did you mean?"

"Sex."

"oh,okay. Now I feel even more uncomfortable."

"Yeah."

"Okay,wait. So, L'Arachel and the rest of the cheerleaders insulted us like this?"

"Well, two of the rest of the cheerleaders."

"Which of them."

"There was L'Arachel,obviously, Tana and Vanessa."

"Really? Vanessa? She's so nice."

"Yeah,innocent,sweet...weak. Not strong enough to back away from bullying an innocent girl."

"Okay,okay. I think we should start talking about something else now,love."

"Right..."love"?"

"Yeah, it sounds cool when you talk like that. Go ahead, try it."

"Love. Love. _Love_. Love. You're right,it is fun!"

--

Meanwhile,at Leo's rich family mansion, Ed and Leo were surfing...the web.

"Oh,my orange juice! Leo look!" Ed said, staring at the screen. Leo had taken a break to snoop into Ed's backpack.

"Huh? What? Snooping? Huh? What are you-...oh,okay." Leo said, "Well,what is it?"

"Oh,nothing, I just got bored."

"Ed,you can be so- Oh, _my_ orange juice! Look,click there! No,not there,you clumsy freak._ There_." Leo grabbed the mouse from Ed's hand and clicked on a link.

"What is it?"

"The Dawn Brigade has announced a new cd coming out next year!" Leo screamed in his friend's ear.

"Okay. That's cool but..."

"But what?"

"You screamed in my ear!!" Ed said,screaming in Leo's ear.

"...Hey,look. Someone made an album of Dawn Brigade songs played with a bunch of pianos. That's cool. Let's listen."

"Um,okay. Hey,that _is_ cool! Let's go buy it with your money!" Ed said.

"Or we could buy it with- Ha! Who am i kidding, how could we buy a cd with _your_ money? You can't even buy a gumball with your money!"

"You hurt me."

* * *

I hope you liked it! You've read,now review! I don't know what else to put,so,if you have any questions,review! You know you want to! Also,i'm not implying that all cheerleaders are evil airheads. I'm also not directly stating that they are.


	12. Chapter 12: Blah

Pointless chapter, quick update. I want to do something cool for the next chapter. Something I think is cool anyway.

* * *

Leo was walking to school(luckily, the rich part of town wasn't that far away from the rest of the town). He saw a familiar figure walking on the opposite side of the road. He tried to find out who it was, and it turned out to be Pelleas.

"Whoa! Pelleas is rich?" Leo thought, "How come i've never seen him around here before?"

Leo stopped walking.

"Okay,Leo, stop it. You're talking to yourself. No, wait, you're _thinking_ to yourself. That's okay. Everybody does." Leo thought again.

"Uh, Leo's your name,right?" Pelleas asked. He startled Leo, because Leo hadn't noticed him walking up to him.

"Wha- Huh?!...Oh. Um, yes. Yes it is. And your name is Pelleas, right?"

"Um, yes. Yes, it is." Pelleas said with a slight smile.

"So, do you live here?" Leo began to walk again.

"Yeah." Pelleas walked by his side.

"How come I haven't seen you around?"

"I'm not outside much."

"No, I mean, why haven't I seen you walking home this way?"

"Have you ever looked around?"

"Oh, now I know why."

"Yeah."

--

At lunch, Ed was going on and on about new cd's that he made Leo buy.

"Yeah, there's this new band called Emblem! And someone made a cd of Dawn Brigade songs played only with a bunch of pianos. Its cool!" Ed said excitedly.

"Okay." Mickey said.

"You wanna listen? I have them on my mp3 player!"

"Ed,your excited about this, aren't you?" Tormod asked.

"Yes! Very!"

Sothe finally came in and sat down. He noticed Pelleas was sitting beside Leo.

"Um, hi, Pelleas." Sothe said.

"Hello." Pelleas didn't take his eyes off of the book he was reading.

Mickey's hand was sneaking into Ed's bag and searching for his mp3 player. Ed noticed her hand trying to find it.

"You know, you could just ask."

"Yeah,but this is more fun."

Mickey searched around for the new songs Ed added to his mp3 player.

"What's one of their songs?"

"Afraid."

"Of?"

"No. Here, let me see it."

"Jeez."

"Yeah,here!"

"Ooh! They rock!"

"Uh-huh!"

Ilyana was the first to come back with her food. Tormod came back next,followed by Sothe. When Ilyana saw Tormod's tray of food. She took several items off of Tormod's tray and put them on hers.

"That's okay, I wasn't going to eat those anyway." Tormod said sarcastically.

"Tor, break up now before you're broke." Sothe said.

"No!" Ilyana said.

--

Later, in gym class

"Sothe,pay attention!" Colm screamed.

"No!" Mickey and Sothe shouted back in unison.

"Sothe, what are you doing?!" Greil(the gym teacher) asked.

"Nothing. Oh,wait. That's the problem,isn't it?" Sothe asked.

"Yes!!" several students answered.

"Colm, shut up. You know if Neimi were in this class you'd be doing the same thing!" Mickey said.

"I'd be paying attention to the game and not her!" Colm said.

"Yes,because paying attention to a ball makes you a better boyfriend than paying attention to your girlfriend would." Sothe said sarcastically.

Colm growled.

"Just focus on the game, punk!" Colm shouted.

"But, I hate basketball!" Sothe said back.

"That doesn't mean you should keep Mickey from playing it!" Raven said.

"I hate it, too!" Mickey said.

"Wait a minute! Did you call me "punk"?! Huh, Klepto?!" Sothe taunted.

"Sothe, don't." Mickey was laughing slightly.

"You got a problem with that? Huh? Punk?" Colm taunted back.

"Okay! Enough fighting!" Greil shouted.

"They're not fighting, coach. Yet." Guy said hopefully.

"Okay, stop talking and play! Sothe, Colm, don't expect a good grade by the end of the year." Greil said.

"He says that like it matters to me. Why?" Sothe said to Mickey, quietly.

"Ugh. Okay, you see what you do?!" Colm asked.

"Yeah. I do. What does that have to do with anything?" Sothe said, taunting Colm again.

"Don't start this again!" Colm said.

"Sorry, gnome-boy." Sothe said.

Mickey laughed hard.

"Hey, how's the weather at the top of the mountain?"

"Oh, good comeback. I can see alot from here. As opposed to you. What can you see from the grass?"

"Oh. No, no!" Colm shouted and walked away.

"Oh, I've learned my lesson."

"Congratulations. You have now become an expert taunter." Mickey said.

"Hooray! I'm special!" Sothe said.

--

Sothe, Mickey and Tormod were all hanging out at Tormod's house. Josh was home, and so was Marisa.

"Josh, come here?" Tormod said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Yeah,bro?" Josh said, following him.

"So...are you two _serious_? Can I call her "sis"? Huh?" Tormod asked.

"Um, well, maybe sometime soon."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. Maybe."

"That's so cool!"

"Don't give it away, though. Don't say "sis" until after I propose."

"Okay. Gotcha."

Tormod walked back to the couch in the living room. Josh walked back into the kitchen.

"Tor, today in gym was hilarious! You should've seen Sothe taunt Colm!" Mickey said.

"I called him short!" Sothe said, proud of himself.

Ed walked in the door, panting. He was being followed by Leo.

"Hey, look! The circus is in town!" Sothe said.

"Tormod, why didn't you answer? I called and your voicemail tricked me. Its way too clever for me!" Ed said.

"What's your voicemail?" Mickey asked.

"It says 'Hello? Hello?! No,i'm joking! I'm not available right now.'" Tormod said.

"Haha! That's funny!" Sothe said.

"Yeah,not so much." Ed said.

"Well,anyway, why'd you call?" Tormod asked.

"You didn't hear my new cd." Ed said, holding up the cd he was speaking of.

"Okay. Bring my laptop down and put it in."

Ed went up to Tormod's room and got his laptop. He came back down with a red laptop in both hands and a cd case in his mouth.

"Okay, let's listen!" Tormod said,taking the laptop from Ed's hands and the cd case from Ed's mouth. He took the cd out and put it in the laptop. After all the work was finished, the cd began to play.

"They rock!" Tormod said.

"Yeah they do!" Ed said.

"They're alot,um, heavier and darker than the Dawn Brigade." Sothe commented.

"Yeah. Its cool!" Ed said.

* * *

Blah! That's basically all this chapter was. Review and wait patiently for the next chapter. Hope you still like the story. Review!!


	13. Chapter 13: Scandalous!

Hi! Another quick chapter update,but this one has more meaning. It is more important than the last chapter because it just is. Read and review...i demand it. Joking. But seriously, review!

* * *

The next day after school, Sothe went to hang out with Tormod, again. Sothe was tired ever since he had gym, so he immediately went to the couch. Tormod was bored, so he grabbed the t.v. remote and sat on Sothe's feet.

"Tormod." Sothe said, staring at the red-head.

"Yeah?" Tormod replied.

"My feet are beneath you."

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Your feet, your problem."

"Okay. I see how it is." Sothe attempted to raise his legs and Tormod and turn on his side. He flipped Tormod off the couch and Tormod hit his head off of the table in front of the couch.

"Ow, Sothe!"

"Your head,your problem." Sothe said,mocking Tormod.

"What do you want to do now?" Sothe finally said after a lot of silence.

"Get revenge!" Tormod answered, got up, and walked towards the area of the couch where Sothe's head was.

"Haha! You wish you could!" Sothe said, getting up.

Tormod kicked him in the shin and he fell back on the couch.

"Crap!" Sothe exclamed.

"Ha! Told ya!" Tormod said proudly.

Sothe got back up,ignoring his leg pain. He pushed Tormod onto the stairs and held him down.

"Stop squirming or i'll punch you. I will do it, too!" Sothe said.

Mickey walked in the door and noticed the two guys fighting on the stairs.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she said nervously.

"Fighting, what does it look like?" Sothe answered.

"I'm not even gonna answer that question." she said.

"Mickey, get your mind out of the gutters!" Sothe said.

"No,i mean- Okay,whatever. I need to talk to Tormod about something." Mickey said.

"What is it?"

"Um,let's just go upstairs. Or, Sothe you could go upstairs and we could talk down here?"

"Why can't I be around?"

"It doesn't really involve you."

"He can stay, whatever the news is, I don't mind." Tormod said.

"Okay." Mickey said.

Tormod went and sat down on the couch, along with Sothe. Mickey just stood in front of the table in the living room.

"Okay. I just saw Ilyana and Colm,you know, making out. I'm sorry, Tormod. Do you need a hug?" Mickey spread out her arms.

Sothe just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mickey asked.

"I'm imagining the look on Colm's face when I kill him tomorrow." Sothe answered.

"Tor, are you okay?" Mickey asked.

"No." Tormod answered.

Mickey hugged him. So did Sothe. Mickey just stared at Sothe.

"What, can't I hug a guy who's in a bad relationship?" Sothe asked.

"I don't know!" Mickey said.

"I'm going to set this right. I'm going over to her house now." Tormod said.

Tormod left Sothe and Mickey alone,in _his_ home.

"What do you wanna do now?" Sothe asked.

"Eat. I don't know." Mickey answered.

Sothe went to the kitchen and grabbed a few sweet foods. Danishes, cinnamon rolls and other things. Sothe put them down on table and sat back down. Mickey sat down and grabbed a wrapper-covered cinnamon roll. Sothe grabbed a Danish.

"You know? Why do they put the filling in only the center of it,and not put it all around within it?" Sothe asked.

"I don't know. But, that's too typical, Danishes are unique." Mickey answered.

"Ah, they don't follow the crowd. Rock on, Danish people!" Sothe said, which made Mickey laugh a bit. She rested her head on Sothe's shoulder and grabbed his arm.

--

Tormod knocked on Ilyana's house's door. He was pretty sure he couldn't hear anything from inside the house. Which meant: either there was nothing going on, or it was silent in there because there _was_ something going on. He heard a girl's voice telling him to come in, so he walked in.

"Ilyana?! What are you doing?!" Tormod asked.

"Oh,my gosh! This is _so_ embarassing!" Ilyana said.

"But,you told me to come in." Tormod pointed out.

"Heh. Anyway, um,whatcha been up to?"

"Well,i haven't been dancing around to...Lenka? Who the heck is Lenka?"

"She's..."

"Nevermind. I also haven't been cheating on you, aren't you proud of me? Yours are the only lips i've ever kissed. Doesn't that make you feel special? Now, tell me, what have _you_ been up to?"

"Um."

"I'm waiting."

"I haven't been doing anything of interest lately."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ilyana, I know you're cheating on me."

"It was a mistake! I didn't mean to, Colm's just a playa!"

"Hey!" said a voice.

"Shh." Ilyana exclamed at the voice.

"Colm, come out." Tormod said.

"Dang it!" Colm said.

"Ilyana, your horrible at hiding things. I can't believe you. I don't think I can trust you anymore." Tormod said.

"Tormod..." Ilyana said.

"Oh,poor drama queen." Colm said.

Tormod turned around and walked towards Colm, "You are in no position to insult me. Wait until I tell everyone you cheated on Neimi. What will she say?"

Colm shoved Tormod. Tormod grabbed him and threw him onto the couch. Tormod walked out the door angrily. Ilyana followed.

"Tormod, i'm sorry. What do you want me to do? Are we still friends?" Ilyana asked.

"I want you to have a good, happy relationship with Colm. And I don't see anything wrong with being friends, but I know I can't trust you as a friend,let alone a girlfriend. Don't expect to be up to date on everything in my life." Tormod answered,before going back to his house.

He found Sothe and Mickey asleep on the couch. Mickey's head was on Sothe's shoulder. Sothe's head was lying on Mickey's head. Sothe had some frosting on the corner of his mouth. Mickey's hand was on Sothe's other shoulder.

In his mind, he knew this was a nice moment. But that thought was deep in his mind. The biggest thing on his mind was...

"Relationships suck!!" Tormod marched up the stairs. His exclamation woke both Mickey and Sothe up.

"Ah,haha! Sothe you have frosting on your mouth. Here let me get it off." Mickey licked the corner of Sothe's mouth. They both just laughed and smiled, oblivious to the fact that Tormod was home.

* * *

Cute way to end a chapter, even if it _is_ a bit mean to Tormod(my favorite character). If you liked the TormodxIlyana pairing, i'm sorry but its over. I have someone else in store for Tormod. Possibly even two "someones",maybe. The great part about this story is that it may change into something you may hate or love even more. I'm either sorry or happy(respectively...maybe) about that but the good part about teen lives, the always change...again,maybe. They may change and become something you love again,or ruin that character for you. Yeah. You've read,now review. I hope you still like the story. Also...Lenka!! I've discovered that she's a pretty good singer. I probably should've put a Fire Emblem character in to represent her in this story, but, I didn't.


	14. Chapter 14: A new kid

Surprise! Another important chapter! I have several things planned out for some future chapters,but not ones that come immediately after this one. Maybe i'll need to create a new character,too. Its necessary. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you read _and_ review.

* * *

The next day was a bit depressing for Tormod. The beginning of the morning was, anyway. Sothe had offered to sleep over at Tormod's house, to cheer him up. Tormod accepted the offer, that and a sensitive man-hug from Sothe. That moment was a bit awkward, but helpful. It made Tormod feel better.

Sothe tried desperately to cheer Tor up. While they were eating their breakfast, Sothe was playing with his food in a way that would have cheered the red-head up,provided he hadn't been cheated on,which he was.

"Aw, Tor, does this marshmallow look different than the others." Sothe asked, pointing at his cereal with his spoon.

"It looks exactly the same as all the other marshmallows." Tormod said, nearly emotionlessly.

Sothe gasped, "How can you say that?! You hurt his feelings!"

"His?"

"Yes! His! His name is Jeremy and he's special because he's a freakin' adorable mushroom! I mean, marshmallow! I always get those two mixed up!" Sothe wasn't kidding about that. He did get those words mixed up often.

"Sothe,stop it. I can't be cheered up. Why Jeremy? Why not...Dimitri, or Bill."

"I don't know!"

"Let's just get ready for school."

"Aw,show some freakin' emotion! Please?!" Sothe got on his knees and begged.

"Okay, you want emotion?! How about anger? I was just cheated on by a girl that I thought I loved. You don't know how it feels! Mickey was your very first girlfriend! You couldn't have possibly been cheated on before! It hurts!"

"You were cheated on by your first girlfriend." Sothe noticed a sad face on Tormod's head, "I'm sorry,Tormod. This time for real, do you need a hug?"

"Yes."

Sothe hugged Tormod. After they were done, he moved back in for another.

"You won't stop,will you?" Tormod asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"But I love you!" Sothe said in a silly voice,which heavily implied that he was kidding.

"What kind of love?" Tormod asked, with no emotion.

"Best friend love. You know, the kind of love thats not as strong as "love". Its the love that allows guys to love other guys without being gay. I love you, Tormod." Sothe said, twisting from side to side.

"Um, okay." Tormod smiled a bit. Sothe's jokes finally got to him.

"Oh! There's some emotion! I see it! I see it!" Sothe exclamed, "Now,c'mon. Let's go. We're gonna be late."

--

That day,when Tormod got to school, he found someone new in his homeroom. He pointed this new person to Sothe. This new girl had black hair. Her arms were crossed and she kept constantly looking around at the walls or the clock or pretending to be interested on an area on her desk. Tormod got out of his chair and walked over to her.

"Hi, i'm Tormod." he said.

"Huh?" Tormod accidentally startled her, "Oh,sorry. I'm Vika."

"Wow! Interesting name."

"Really? Thanks. Um, yours too." Vika laughed a little bit.

"Can my friend and I sit by you?" Tormod pointed to Sothe, who was searching through Tormod's bag for no reason.

"No, I don't mind." Vika replied.

Tormod walked back and got Sothe. Vika saw the two guys talking. She was amused. It was just a funny sight. After a few more moments of this, the two came back and sat down in two of the seats near Vika.

"So, what's your schedule?" Tormod asked.

"Um, I have that math thing first." Vika answered.

"Me,too!" Tormod said happily, "And then?"

Vika pulled out her schedule from her bag, "Well-"

"Wait,can I just see your schedule?" Tormod asked, extending his hand. Vika gave it to him and he looked both of the papers over.

"Oh,my gosh! They're exactly the same!" Tormod said, "How cool is that?"

"Um,cool. So I just follow you around,basically?" Vika asked.

"Yup!" Tormod said.

"Okay, cool."

--

At lunch, Tormod felt a bit awkward sitting next to Ilyana. Ilyana didn't move,even when she saw Tormod coming to sit down next to her. She didn't move because Colm was sitting next to her,and she wanted to stay next to him.

Tormod saw Vika come into the cafeteria. He told her to sit near him at lunch. The only reason she didn't follow immediately behind him was because she had to go put her sweatshirt in her locker, which turned out to be rather close to Tormod's locker,but neither of them knew that.

She came and sat next to Tormod on his left, where Leo usually sits. Leo came in and saw the new girl in his seat, he moved to sit next to Ed,and Pelleas(who was following behind Leo) came and sat on Leo's right. Mickey came in and sat in front of Vika, after saying hello to her. Sothe sat in front of Tormod and looked back at the door. He was waiting (rather impatiently) for Rath,who said that he had to say something to him.

Vika felt rather uncomfortable being around totally new people.

--

After school, Tormod invited Vika over, to get to know her. She didn't care if he did this with all the new kids, she was just glad someone was talking to her on the first day.

Once Josh saw Vika, though, he felt like he wasn't up to date on his brother's life.

"Uh, Tormod, can I see you over here for a sec?" Josh asked.

"Um,sure." Tormod answered.

"Who is she?" Josh asked quietly.

"She's a new girl,i met her today." Tormod answered.

"Oh,okay." Josh answered,and just walked away.

Tormod just went back to Vika. He told her to "Just sit on the couch or something,maybe watch some t.v." and he'll be right back. He came back down with his laptop.

"What are you doing with that?" Vika asked.

"Do you want to listen to some music or something?" Tormod asked.

"Oh,sure. What do you have?" she asked.

"Dawn Brigade, Emblem-"

"Oh,cool,yeah,let's!"

"Okay."

Tormod turned on some of the music. He played Dawn Brigade songs first,since they were his favorite band. Vika had never heard their songs,so this was new to her. She liked the band and her head started dancing to the songs. Tormod laughed, which made Vika laugh. Then she realized something.

"Oh,my gosh! I gotta call my mom! Do you have a phone?! Where is it?!" Vika asked.

"Its-" was all Tormod got to say before Vika spoke again.

"Oh,crap, I forgot! We don't have that phone thing hooked up yet! Tormod, I have to go! Bye! See you in school tomorrow." Vika gathered her jacket and bag and ran out the door.

"See ya." Tormod said to the air.

* * *

Nice chappy,eh? I hope you liked it! Review please!


	15. Chapter 15: Vika's past and present

Short chapter. I just noticed it. Anyway,yeah. I've already got an idea for the next chapter so,maybe you can expect it up by tomorrow morning,tomorrow night or maybe even tonight. Depends if I decide to have a life tonight or not...probably not.

* * *

Tormod was at his locker getting his books and things like that. Ilyana came walking up to him.

"Hi,Tormod." she said,happily.

"Oh,I see. So you're happy you got rid of me?" Tormod asked. He knew that wasn't why she was happy, but he asked it to make her feel bad.

"No. But you know that new girl?" Ilyana asked, already knowing the answer.

"Who? Vika? The one that sat next to me yesterday at lunch?" Tormod answered.

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"She has...a past."

"No. Way." Tormod responded sarcastically.

"No, I mean, she has a history of bad things."

"What kind of bad things?"

"Ask her yourself." Ilyana whispered when she saw Vika coming up the stairs. Ilyana walked away.

"Hi,Tormod." Vika said happily.

"Hey,Vika." Tormod responded.

Vika walked over and got somethings from her locker.

"Hey,Vika?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over to my house after school?"

"Sure, I already warned my mom about this happening again."

"Warned?"

"Oh,you know what I mean."

"See ya in homeroom." Tormod began walking off.

"No! Wait!" Vika shut her locker's doors and caught up with Tormod, "Hello again."

"Hello."

--

After school, Vika followed Tormod home again. They walked in the front door and walked into the living room. Nobody was home.

"Are you sure i'm allowed here if we're all alone?" Vika asked.

"We're not alone. Josh's car is still here. He's gotta be in here somewhere. Maybe he's napping or taking a shower or something." Tormod answered, "Okay,lets get to work on this homework."

"We didn't have any-"

"That's right! We didn't have any!"

"Yeah."

After a long,boring pause, Tormod spoke again.

"So, where'd you go before here?"

"Magvel."

"Interesting. What kind of friends did you have?"

"Three girls and two gay guys."

"Um,fascinating."

"The gay guys were kind of into each other, but other than that, the lunch conversations were pretty much normal. You know,besides most of what the gay guys said. They were kind of weird,but they were good friends and great listeners."

"Okay. So what did your friends do for fun?"

"Um, this. Hanging out at friends' houses. We also played games and stuff."

"Okay. I'm just gonna cut to the point. Ilyana said you had a past of bad things. Is that true?"

"I do have a past. But,its probably the same as yours. I've been in a couple bad relationships. I've been cheated on. I've been hurt."

"How'd you know all that? I mean about me."

"Sothe accidentally told me."

"Accidentally?"

"He wasn't very careful choosing his words."

"Okay,so..."

"Was that all you were going to ask me?"

"Kind of."

"Okay,i'm going to go home then. See ya."

"Yeah."

--

The next day at lunch, Ed and Leo were fighting.

"Ed,i'm not going trick'or'treating with you! I'm fifteen! Why would I want to go out on a dark night to get candy from strangers?!" Leo said angrily.

"Because, its candy!!" Ed said.

"Ed,you're such a child. And you're horrible at arguing!"

I am not!"

Mickey came in later followed by Rath.

"Why are you so late?" Sothe asked.

"I was talking to Rath."Mickey answered.

"About?"

Mickey looked at Rath,who was nodding. Then Mickey motioned for everyone(including Vika) to lean in and be quiet.

"Rath's not gay anymore." Mickey announced quietly.

Sothe turned around.

"You were gay?" he whispered.

"Yeah,for a week. But then I got over it. That phase is over. It was totally boring." Rath answered.

"Okay..." Sothe said.

"Mickey, can I ask you something?" Vika asked.

"Sure." Mickey leaned in.

"I'm going to need more privacy than that." Vika said.

"Oh,okay." Mickey said, "Nobody get their food until we get back!"

Vika walked up and got in line for the food,followed by Mickey.

"Mickey, how is Tormod? You know,with relationships?" Vika asked.

"Um, well, he recently-" Mickey started.

"No,i mean, how would he start a relationship?"

"Aw,do you have a crush?"

"Um,no." Vika said,rather unconvincingly, "I just want to know."

"Uh-huh. Well,its hard to find out his "strategies",since he's only had one relationship. Ever. So,i'd just wait and look for signs that he likes you."

"Well,yesterday, he said he had to ask me something. It turned out to be a question about my past, which sucks."

"Why does it suck?"

"Because,my past is personal." Vika spoke unconvincingly again.

"Right."

* * *

Yeah, Rath was gay. Just thought I'd put something random in there for kicks. He's not gay anymore...unless you want him to be. Remember in the chapters way back with the Sothe's parental problems? How Rath said he was going through a phase. That was his phase. It ended a week after that,but he didn't tell anyone until this chappy. Hope you liked this chapter. Review!


	16. Chapter 16: Halloween!

Ed meets someone special! The chapter is named Halloween!, but at the end,there is a...um,non-Halloween part. Hope you like it! Read and review.

* * *

The day of Halloween came finally. Everyone(which included Sothe,Mickey,Ed,Rath,Leo,Tormod,Pelleas and Vika) was at Leo's rich person house. Despite Ed's desire to dress up like a ghost and go get free candy, he still stayed at Leo's house. This was because Leo pointed out that there'd be "rich person candy" at his house.

They were at Leo's house watching movies like "the Nightmare Before Christmas" and "Sweeney Todd". Ed got up to give away candy whenever the doorbell rang. Why he was trusted with the candy,i don't know.

One time when Ed went to give away candy, he actually looked in the bowl before he handed the sweets out.

"What the freezer section? They actually give out fancy food for Halloween?! No wonder they're so popular with the kids!" Ed said quietly to himself. He opened the door and saw a bunch of kids in a bunch of dark colored(and dark-themed) costumes. He handed out the candy to the small goblins and vampires and such. After they all got some treats, he closed the door and began to walk back.

The doorbell rang again and Ed walked back to get it. Muttering "that was fast", he opened the door. He saw a tiny Frankenstein monster and a girl who looked about his age. Her shoulder-length brown hair was left down. Her green eyes met with Ed's grey eyes and she looked like she couldn't focus on anything else.

"Um,my brother didn't get any candy." The girl said.

"Oh,i'm-" Ed tried not to stare at her,but he thought she was cute,so he couldn't stop, "I'm sorry."

Ed grabbed a large handful of candy and dropped it in the kid's bag.

"Thanks,mister!" The kid said happily,noticing he got more than the other kids before him, "Come on,sis." The kid walked away,expecting to be followed by his sister.

"Hi, my name's Ed." Ed said.

"I'm Madison." the girl said.

"Come on,sis!" Madison's brother said.

"Um,do you live here?" Madison asked.

"No, this is my friend's house. Um, what school do you go to?"

"Magvel High."

"I go to Tellius."

"Oh." Madison seemed a bit disappointed.

"Where do you live?"

"Right in Magvel."

Madison's brother was getting more and more irritated.

"Email?" Ed asked.

Madison pulled out a piece of paper that she had been conveniently keeping in her pocket.

"Here! Honestly, I hoped something like this would happen,so, I already made one of these. Is that stupid?" Madison asked.

"No, I would've done the same thing. So, i guess i'll email you."

"Okay, cool. Let's go,buddy." Madison motioned for her brother to follow him as she walked past him.

Ed closed the door and ran back up the stairs into the room where everyone was. He was happy about what just happened. While he walked in the room, he wore a smile on his face. For the rest of the night, he thought about Madison.

--

The next day(Saturday),Ed emailed Madison. Madison seemed to be the first girl Ed was ever really interested. The others he had ever liked seem to be nothing compared to how he felt about Madison. She made a great first impression on Ed. It'd break his heart to find something criminal about Madison.

--

A few days into November, Tormod and Vika went to Vika's house. When Tormod walked in the door, Vika's mom made him feel uncomfortable. Whether it was on purpose he didn't know,but he felt like she was watching him suspiciously. Vika was walking upstairs into her room. Naturally,Tormod followed. Vika told him to wait on the stairs and she went in her room. She came out with a digital camera.

They went outside to the backyard.

"At my old school,with my old friends, whenever we were at someone else's house,and we got bored, we'd take pictures." Vika said.

"Cool." Tormod said.

"Yeah,we got bored a lot, so we have,like, seven hundred pictures."

"Really?!"

"No."

"Oh."

"Smile!"

Tormod did as she said. But,he made a pathetic smile.

"You can smile better than that. I know you can. I've seen it." Vika stopped talking and started thinking about Tormod's smile.

"Okay,how's this?" Tormod smiled again, this time,better. It was the exact smile Vika was thinking about.

"Perfect." Vika said again, in the voice that showed she wasn't concentrating. She took a picture of Tormod, "Perfect." Vika said again,quietly.

Tormod just stood there,smiling. He didn't know what else to do.

"Crazy picture time!" Vika said,in an effort to get her mind off of the guy in front of her.

"Neat!" Tormod said,excitedly.

"Heh. Neat?" Vika asked,laughing a bit.

"Yeah. You don't hear it often,so i'm gonna try and fix that." Tormod responded,defending his new favorite word.

Vika took several more random pictures. Most of them were when Tormod wasn't looking. He was usually doing something crazy to prepare for the next photo,when Vika took a picture. It wasn't hard to tell when she took a picture,so Tormod easily found out and got a bit mad.

After a while, Vika got tired of taking pictures. She sat down in the grass. Tormod sat down with her. She purposely fell back so that she could lie on the ground. When Tormod didn't do the same,she pulled the back of his shirt. That made him lose his balance,and he fell back,too. They lied in the grass for several more minutes.

After several moments of thought, Vika finally decided to ask him out.

"Tormod?" Vika asked.

"Yes?" Tormod answered.

"Wanna...go out sometime,or something. If you don't its okay." Vika said,feeling like an idiot.

"Um,so does this mean you _like_ me?" Tormod said.

"Um,yeah." Vika said.

"Well,then, if we both know we like each other, why even bother with the first date? Why not skip right to the second?"

"What do you mean?"

Tormod moved over in the grass,closer to Vika. He lightly kissed her and smiled.

"Now the first date's over." Tormod said,still smiling.

Tormod sat up in the grass,followed by Vika. Vika smiled,like Tormod. Vika kissed Tormod back, and they got up off of the grass.

* * *

Ooh! Not really a surprise, I definitely saw this coming...although I _did_ write it...yeah. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I don't know what else to write. You've read,and now you must review! Go ahead. Yeah,you know you want to. Yeah,press that button!...sorry. Still,review! I'll get to work on the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17: After the Last Chapter

Not the best of chapters. I've said that too many times. The first part of this chapter takes place right after the last one, so if you need refreshing,read the end of the last one. Also,this one's a bit short, i wasn't inspired to write much,which is why the scene at the end is horrible. Tell me otherwise, 'cause that makes me feel good! :), but give me constructive criticism when I need it. Anyway,read, review and wait patiently for the next chapter because i have nothing planned for it...sorry.

* * *

Vika and Tormod headed inside. Tormod was saying good-bye and heading out the door. When she left, Vika exhaled and sat down on a couch.

"What's with you?" Vika's mom asked.

"I just experienced one of the greatest moments of my life." Vika answered.

"And what would that be?" Vika's mom was getting a bit worried.

"The guy I like just kissed me." Vika smiled.

"Hmm. Okay, i don't want you to be near him anymore."

"What?! How can you say that?!"

"He's a boy. Boys are bad."

"Not the ones I hang out with!"

"Any boy you date isn't worth it."

"Why not?!"

"They'll leave you!"

"Heh. Tormod wouldn't do that."

"You don't know that. Guys can't be trusted!"

"Tormod can! Sothe can! All my friends can,especially the guys!"

"Ha! They're just messing with you! When you marry one of them, they will walk out on you as soon as they get what they want!"

"Just because that's what happened with dad and you,it doesn't mean it will happen with me and any guy I marry!"

Vika's mom exhaled, "I just don't want your heart to get broken. Not again. I'm looking out for you."

"I can look after myself when it comes to guys. I'll only date the guys I can trust."

"What about those other guys you dated? In the end, you couldn't trust them. They walked out on you, like your dad walked out on me."

"Tormod's different. I know he is."

"Okay. I certainly hope your right. We don't need another broken heart in this house."

Vika saw a sad,reminiscing look on her mother's face. She walked over to her mom and hugged her.

"Thanks, Vik." Vika's mom said.

--

Ed knocked on the door of the address on the piece of paper he held in his other hand. He waited patiently for the door to be answered. The door opened and Madison was standing in the doorway.

"Alright, i'm leaving for my date." Madison shouted to the house behind her.

"Have her back by 10:00!" said a protective,masculine voice from inside.

"You two kids have fun! But not too much fun!" said another voice, this one more feminine but equally as protective.

"Okay,let's go." Madison said.

Ed and Madison were walking on the sidewalk,looking for something to do.

"So I guess this isn't much of a date, is it?" Madison asked.

"I didn't really have anything planned besides spending time with you, and getting to know you. But I don't have any questions to ask you,really." Ed said.

"So, you didn't make any reservations anywhere or something?"

"Um,no."

"So,what do we do?"

"Whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Sure, as long as its not something that will make me regret saying that."

"No,no. Let's go to the playground."

"A playground? Seriously? On a first date?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. I promise."

"Okay, whatever. I'll follow you, because i have no mental map of this town."

"Ha ha. Let's go."

They walked a while before finally reaching the playground. The walk was silent. When they got there, it was empty.

"Okay,good. I don't want any little children interfering on our first date." Madison said, walking away a bit, towards a swing set.

"And yet, you brought me to a playground?" Ed said, confused.

"This place is important to me."

"How?"

"Its where I had my first kiss."

"Really? With who?"

"Actually,its where i'm _going_ to have my first kiss. If you don't mind." Madison stepped closer to Ed.

"No,i don't mind." Ed said. He was walking towards Madison. She stopped when he began to walk. Ed stopped after she stopped, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing,keep walking. Gosh,your doing it all wrong." Madison said before letting out the smile she was holding back.

"Doing what? What do you mean?" Ed was completely oblivious to her sarcasm until he saw her smile, "Oh, sarcasm."

"Yeah." Madison stepped closer again and waited for Ed to kiss her.

"What are you waiting for?" Ed said with a sarcastic smile, like Madison's.

"Oh,you idiot!" Madison said quickly before grabbing Ed's arm and kissing him.

"What do we do now?" Ed asked,after the kiss had ended.

"I don't know, swing?" Madison said before laughing.

"Yeah. Right."

"We could kiss again."

"That'd make a boring first date."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to get to know you, not your mouth."

"Aw." Madison walked over to a swing, "Well,come on! Pull up a swing and start askin'!"

Ed laughed and did as she said.

* * *

Told you the date was horrible. But I liked it, kind of! So,what'd you think? Also, I'm thinking of doing a chapter for Ike,and Eliwood and Ranulf and those people. I don't know, I just think Ranulf's cool. I doubt that chapter will happen, but I want to make Ranulf important...so I might force him to be 15,like the rest of the main characters, so he can be part of the group. That may seem like i'm changing characters' ages from like...um, older, to teens so that they can be in the story,but I didn't change Greil's age or Joshua's, whatever it may be. Wow,that was a pretty long sentence...kind of. Anyway,i'm babbling, so, tell me if you like Ranulf, so I can decide if i'm gonna put him in or not. If you say anything against having Ranulf in, it won't make me want Ranulf in the story any less, it'll just...do nothing,actually. Anyway, review! Please?


	18. Chapter 18: Stuff!

Hello! I'm here with another chapter! Ed's a homophobe and a relative of Tormod's and Josh's and a friend of Josh's visit! I plan on doing something mildly special for the 20th chapter, because i've never had a story with 20 or more chappies,so, yeah. Read and review!

* * *

Ed was walking to lunch, happily. His date had gone well. He got to the cafeteria and sat down at the table. He was still smiling.

"Ed, are you a bit happy today?" Mickey asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Ed asked, sarcastically.

"You're smiling like you've never smiled before." Sothe answered.

"I had a great time on my date." Ed said, "I really got to know Madison. She's great." Ed smiled and began dreaming.

"Oh,no! He's fantasizing! Wake him up! Wake him up!" Sothe tried snapping in Ed's face, but it didn't work, "Gah! My fingers suck today!"

Mickey laughed. Rath came in and sat down next Sothe.

"Where's Tormod?" Rath asked, "He's usually here before me."

"I don't know. Why should I know? Its not like I stalk him or anything." Sothe said with sarcastic nervousness.

Mickey laughed again. Finally, Tormod walked in, followed by Vika.

"Sorry we're late." Tormod said, "Sothe, I wish I more classes with you. I want to be with you before lunch."

Mickey laughed again.

"Ow,ow! Laughing injury!" Mickey said.

"Ow,ow! Silence injury!" Rath said with undetectable sarcasm. He made Mickey laugh even harder.

"Right. I'm gonna go to the bathroom,mainly to get away from you all." Ed said.

"You can't get away from me, Ed." Sothe said, mainly because he was bored.

After Ed left, Sothe asked Mickey a question, "Mickey, if I came in looking like a girl,what would you do?"

"Officially call myself a lesbian? I don't know!" Mickey said.

"No, not if I _was_ a girl. If I just _looked_ like one."

"Um, it wouldn't change the way I feel about you."

"Thanks."

--

Ed was walking into the boys' bathroom. He saw a sight that made him regret coming in. Raven was kissing Lucius passionately. Lucius had pushed Raven up to the outer wall of a stall. Raven's arms were hugging Lucius's waist. Ed's eye twitched and he was glad they didn't notice him, otherwise, it would have made the entire event even more awkward and uncomfortable.

Ed rushed out and went back to the cafeteria. He sat down with the same astonished look he had on before he came out of the bathroom.

"I knew you missed me." Sothe said creepily.

"What's the matter, Ed? You look like you've seen a ghost." Vika said.

"I just saw Raven and Lucius making out." Ed said.

"Raven's gay?" Tormod asked.

"Lucius's moved on?!" Rath asked quietly.

The last question turned many heads.

"Rath, its been about a month." Mickey said.

"I know,but its still surprising." Rath said.

"Wait, so Lucius was the one you dated when you were gay?" Sothe asked.

"Yeah." Rath answered.

"I thought you said it was boring!" Sothe said.

"It was. Lucius is a bad kisser." Rath said.

"Apparently, Raven doesn't seem to mind." Ed said, remembering what he saw.

Leo came in (finally) and sat down. He noticed the strange look on Ed's face and the confused look on Sothe's and Rath's faces.

"What happened? What did I miss?" Leo asked.

Mickey recapped Ed's adventure. Leo put on an amused face. He laughed because Ed was so afraid of what had happened that it was actually humorous for Leo.

"Its not funny!" Ed said.

"Your so homophobic,you make me laugh." Leo said,still laughing.

--

Sothe and Tormod were in art class. They were paper mache-ing sculptures they had made out of cardboard.

"I want to shout something really random." Sothe said, randomly.

"I dare you to do that when the teacher leaves." Tormod said. He looked at the teacher (named Oliver) who wasn't really paying attention to the students.

"Yeah, i'm gonna." Sothe said, adding a piece of paper to his sculpture.

"Gonna do what?" Eirika looked up from her sculpture. She was working at the same table as Sothe and Tormod. She had just now decided to pay attention to the boys' conversation.

"Shout something random when the teacher leaves." Tormod answered.

"I wouldn't do that." Eirika said.

"Why not?" Sothe asked.

"Because if you do, people will mistake you for one of those annoying, stupid class clowns." Eirika was apperently getting angry. It showed because she was slightly beating her sculpture.

"Um, are you okay?" Sothe asked Eirika.

"I'm angry." Eirika said.

"At?" Tormod asked.

"Forde broke up with me." Eirika said.

"Eirika, I'm sorry. I'd hug you,but my hands have gunk on them." Sothe said.

"Same with me." Tormod pointed out.

"You guys are so nice." Eirika said.

Tormod noticed Oliver(he constantly signed his artwork,so everyone knew his name was Oliver,so everyone called him that) walking out of the room. He looked at Eirika who seemed to be changing her mind about Sothe's plan. They planned a phrase to say and counted down from three,quietly. At zero, they said, "Fuzzy slippers are jealous of my comfort!" in unison. It turned some heads, and some laughed,but others just shook their heads and seemed annoyed.

Tormod was looking at the sculpture he was working on.

"Sothe,mine sucks." he pointed out, "Give me yours! Yours is awesome!"

--

Tormod and Sothe were walking to Tormod's house. They got in the house and heard Josh's voice. When Tormod closed the door, Josh called his name.

"Tormod, do any of these people seem familiar?" Josh asked.

Tormod wondered what he meant. He turned to Sothe,who seemed equally as confused. Tormod continued through the short hall and looked in the living room,where some familiar people were stting and standing.

"Oh,my flip! Its so good to see you guys again!" Tormod said excitedly.

"Hello, Tormod. Have you been behaving yourself?" Muarim asked.

"Of course." Tormod said,walking over to hug the green-haired man.

"I know I didn't need to ask that. And the same would go for you,Sothe. You two are very good when it comes to,well,everything." Muarim said.

"Yeah, they're good people." Stefan said.

"Thank you." Sothe said.

"Alright,alright. Enough of the small family/friends of the family reunion. They'll be here all week after all." Josh said.

"What for?" Tormod asked.

"Can't your uncle come visit his brother's children every once in a while?" Muarim asked.

"Yeah,and can't I just visit a friend?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tormod said.

"Its okay." Stefan said.

"Okay,cool. Come on, Sothe." Tormod said,walking up the stairs, "See ya, guys!"

Sothe closed the door behind him,ran and jumped on Tormod's bed. His side landed on a book. He rolled off the bed and held his side.

"Tormod, I landed on a book. Care to explain?" Sothe said,still laying on the floor.

"You know, you've never wore that hoodie t-shirt thing before today. Why? It looks awesome!" Tormod pointed out,purposely ignoring Sothe's humorous injury.

"Stop ignoring my pain!" Sothe shouted quietly.

"I'm sorry. Here." Tormod extended his hand towards his floor-bound friend.

"Thanks." Sothe accepted the hand,stood up and sat down on Tormod's bed. He carefully eyed the book that had injured him before, even after he was sitting safely on Tormod's bed, "Tormod, its looking at me. It knows I can't take it in a fight. It wants to kill me."

Tormod layed down on his bed. His feet were down by Sothe, who was still eying the book. He raised his legs and played with Sothe's hood with his feet. He put the hood up and it fell. He repeated this several times before Sothe showed signs of getting annoyed.

"Tormod,what are you doing?" Sothe asked.

"What do you think i'm doing,sexy? I'm playing with your hood." Tormod said.

Sothe laughed hard, "Its fun joking around with you! Tormod you are awesome!"

"Thanks! Wait, I was supposed to be joking?!"

Sothe laughed again.

* * *

Note,this does not mean any yaoi in this story, Tormod was just joking. Anyway, review please! I'll probably have the next chapter up soon. Tell me if you want Ranulf to be part of the main group.


	19. Chapter 19: The game part 1

Note: the section of this chapter that is entirely in italics is just a fantasy. It did not really happen. I don't know what to say except that this is the last chapter before my very first 20th chapter(i get excited over the smallest things),but it may not be special. I just hope there's something that interests you in it. Also, in the last chapter, when they said "fuzzy slippers are jealous of my comfort", that was a quote from "What I Like About You". So,just to let you know that its not my quote.

* * *

Friday came faster than normal. Tormod was sitting at the lunch table, alone...with Leo and Ed there. Sothe,Rath, and Mickey came in.

"Tormod! You're coming to the game tonight!" Sothe said.

"Um,why?" Tormod asked.

"Wait, where's Vika?" Mickey asked.

"Oh,she's sick." Tormod answered.

"How do you know?" Mickey asked.

"Well, when I was at her house yesterday, she was coming down with something." Tormod answered.

"Oh."

"Tormod! You are coming to the game!" Sothe said.

"Why?!" Tormod asked.

"Because..." was Sothe's simple answer.

"I don't even like football!"

"So, neither do I! I'm going to hang out with ya'll!"

"You can hang out with us anytime you want."

"Not Wil, and Rebecca and them. They don't know where I live."

"Since when were you friends with them?"

"Eighth grade! Remember?!"

"Oh,yeah. They're cool."

Sothe rolled his eyes.

--

Before Tormod went with Sothe and Mickey to the game(which he cared nothing about), he went to Vika's to see if she needed anything. Her mom let him in after he knocked,and for some reason, he no longer felt uncomfortable around her. She even said "Hi, Tormod" when she saw him.

Vika was lying on the couch. She heard Tormod coming.

"Tormod,don't kiss me. I'm sick." Vika said,her voice clearly stating "i'm sick!".

"No offense,but I had no intention of kissing you. I remembered you were sick. I'm not dumb." Tormod said.

Vika laughed a bit.

"So,is there anything you need?" Tormod asked.

"No, I just have to sit here and wait for the sickness to leave me alone. I hope you heard that,germs!" Vika said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you can leave."

"Um,okay. Thanks,I guess."

"In fact,I insist you leave! I don't want you getting...infected."

"Aw. Thanks for caring."

"You're welcome. I know,i'm just the nicest person in the world." Vika said,clearly joking.

--

Sothe, Mickey and Tormod were walking to the park where the football field was at. Mickey brought a bunch of snacks. Tormod and Sothe ate most of them, which made her a little mad. Tormod promised to buy her stuff at the game, while Sothe's response was "I'm your boyfriend,isn't that enough?". Of course, he was kidding.

They saw Lyn walking to the park on the opposite side of the road. They decided not to look at her,because she might walk over to their side. They knew if Rath was here, he'd be angry.

When they got to the park, they saw Wil, Rebecca and Lethe all talking. Sothe,for some reason,began to imagine a large fight.

_Mia walked in and overheard Lethe talking about Ike. _

_"No! He's mine!" Mia screamed and dashed towards Lethe._

_In an effort to defend herself from the charging girl, Lethe charged at Mia,and stretched her arms out and prepared to hit her. Ike came and broke up the fight, and once he heard what they were fighting about, he said:"But I love Elincia!"_

_Elincia overheard and looked around. She noticed the fight and walked up to the brawlers,followed by Geoffrey. Ike turned to her and confessed his feelings for her._

_"I don't feel the same way about you, Ike. Besides, volleyball is a lot sexier than football." Elincia praised her boyfriend(Geoffrey)'s chosen sport._

Sothe zoned back in to realize that he was standing around while Mickey talked to Lethe and Rebecca, and Tormod talked to Wil. Lethe decided to bring the two conversations together by talking to Tormod. Sothe decided to join in the small talking party.

"Where did you come from?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh,I zoned out." Sothe said,as if it were nothing.

"Does that happen often?" Lethe asked.

"Yes." Mickey lied.

"Oh,hey! There's my twin and Ranulf." Lethe said.

"I wish I had a twin." Sothe said.

"Me,too, Sothe. You're not alone. Well,technically, you kind of are. You know,being an only child and all." Mickey said.

"You're an only child,too!" Sothe pointed out.

"I'm not!" Tormod shouted.

Finally,they all decided to follow Lethe. Ranulf happily said "Hi" to everyone. Kyza came quickly with food.

"Oh,i'm sorry. Did you guys want anything. I wish i'd have known earlier." Kyza said.

"No,that's okay. We have our own money. Well, _I_ do anyway." Tormod said.

"Tormod, shut up!" Sothe said.

"No! Anybody want anything?" Tormod asked.

"Nachos." Mickey answered.

"A twin." Sothe answered.

"Sothe,how about something I can buy?"

"Root beer."

"Good."

"Get me a grape soda!" Mickey said.

"And I want a burger!" Sothe said.

"I'm pretty sure they don't have those."

Sothe pointed to a person grilling hamburgers. Tormod responded with a sarcastic "Oh,how nice."

"I'm bored now." Ranulf said.

"You say that like you want me to do something about it." Kyza said.

"There is something you can do about it." Ranulf said, before being cut off by Lyre.

"Oh,my gosh! Look at that! Cupcakes!" Lyre screamed. She saw a bunch of brightly decorated cupcakes being sold by a woman by the bleachers.

"Lethe, sometimes I feel bad for you." Ranulf said.

"I know. We all do. Not only do I live in the same house as her, but I share a room with her,too." Lethe said before going over to grab her sister away from the sweets.

Tormod came back with the foods he was demanded to get,plus more,which was for him. He handed the food to Sothe and Mickey. When he handed the food to Mickey, one of the nachos fell, at which Mickey responded "NO! FRED!"

Noticing that nothing fell out of Sothe's burger, Tormod decided to punish him by making him pick up Mickey's dead nacho. Or,excuse me, "Fred". Little did Sothe know that Tormod punished him even more by putting pickles on his burger,which he hated.

"Tormod,i'm going to hurt you!" Sothe said, after taking the pickle he bit into out of his mouth. Tormod ran away, but Sothe chased him,burger still in hand, and threw the pickle at Tormod. The green disc landed on the back of Tormod's shirt, and even after it fell off of the shirt, you could tell it had been there.

Rath gave this moment a well-deserved "wow" as he walked into the park. He walked over to Mickey and silently asked what had happened. She told him that it would be best just to keep watching and don't ask questions,or else it would end.

* * *

Random moment of Tormod and Sothe fun! Those are always good! I love writing this story and I hope you love reading it! Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing,'cause I know you will.


	20. Chapter 20: The game part 2

Odd chapter. That's pretty much all I have to say. I wasn't very inspired for this one,so,yeah. Just read and review!

* * *

Sothe, and Mickey were walking around under the bleachers. Sothe's phone rang,and he looked at who was calling. He answered the phone nervously.

"H-hello?" Sothe said into the phone,"Um,green. Okay. That's nice. Um,thanks,i guess...Ew! Stop calling me,you sick stalker!"

Mickey's face became worried.

"That was Ed. He and Leo are going to be here soon."

Mickey hit Sothe for making her worry. Sothe just laughed.

"Wait? What did he say? Did he really ask questions that involved those answers?" Mickey asked.

"No, that's why I may have some explaining to do when he gets here." Sothe said.

--

When Ed and Leo got to the game, they went over to Sothe and Mickey,but they seemed to want to be alone. Ed saw Wil and Rebecca,so he figured he'd go hang out with them,leaving Leo to himself. Leo saw Ranulf,Lyre,and Lethe by the food. He decided to look for Tormod. He found him by Rath,talking to him. He walked over to them and got into their conversation. He soon grew bored,and went to get some food. Rath asked for him to get some food for him and gave him a dollar. When Leo got there, he stood behind a girl in line. When she got her food,she turned around and headed towards the table behind the line. He got his food and went to the table,too.

Leo didn't really need to be at the table,he just wanted to get a better look at the girl.

"Um,could you get me the ketchup,please?" she said quietly,noticing the ketchup was where she couldn't reach.

"Uh,sure. Here." Leo said,giving her the tomato-based item(wow,that sounded kind of...stupid),and trying to look at her eyes. Finally,she looked up. She looked at his face and mindlessly reached for the container without taking her eyes of the blonde. Someone could cut her long,black hair and she wouldn't care. At least,that's what it seemed like.

"I'm Ashley." the black-haired girl said.

"I'm Leo. This is a bit of a...dumb place for introductions." Leo said.

"Well, why don't we go somewhere else then?" Ashley asked.

"Like where?"

"Follow me!" Ashley said excitedly.

--

Elsewhere!

"Where the heck is Leo with my hot dog?!" Rath said,angry with hunger.

"I don't know! I guess its a good thing I ate earlier." Tormod said.

"I hate you." Rath said.

"No you don't." Tormod said with a smile.

--

Elsewhere...again!

"Where the heck is Ashley with our food?!" a girl said.

"I don't know! I'm hungry,though. Riley,can I eat your shoe? I'm _that_ hungry!" another girl said.

"No! Look,there she is! Over there by that...that stupid,tall blonde guy!" Riley(the first girl) said.

"Ugh! Ashley! You- Dang,you have good taste!" the second girl(Sam) said, squinting to get a better look at the blonde(Leo).

"Oh,look! Isn't that great? She's walking towards the other team's bleachers with him! Ugh! I bet she's forgotten all about our food!" Riley said.

--

Leo followed Ashley under the bleachers. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that that was where Tormod and Rath were waiting. Rath spotted Leo's blonde hair running under the bleachers,and he followed after him.

"Do you have my food?!" Rath asked.

"Oh,awkward." Leo said,remembering about the food in his hand and how he was supposed to give it to Rath.

"Oh,right. I bet _my_ friends are waiting for their food,too. I'll be right back." Ashley said. She walked away,leaving Leo,Rath and Tormod there in the dark.

"Who was that and is my hot dog ruined?!" Rath asked.

"Ashley and no." Leo handed Rath the hot dog,pleasing Rath.

"Who's Ashley?" Tormod asked.

"The girl you just saw me with. Put two and two together,Tor. Its not that hard." Leo said.

"I'm sorry. I get distracted when i'm in an unfamiliar area! Distractions make me stupid!" Tormod defended himself...almost.

--

Sothe and Mickey were sitting up at the top of the bleachers. Sothe was waiting impatiently for an idea of a private place to hit him. He wasn't paying attention to the game,but Mickey was...slightly. You could tell because she said "Haha! He fell!" constantly. She was bored(which happened a lot),so Sothe wasn't bothered. Others,however,turned around to glare at her when she said it,to which Sothe responded with a glare back. His glare was much crazier and more evil.

Sothe kept looking around the field for somewhere to go. He had something burning inside him that he had to let out.

"Mickey,follow me." Sothe whispered,which would have seemed random if you weren't paying attention to the last few paragraphs.

Sothe led her down off the bleachers and into the actual park. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching/listening.

"Sothe,what is it? Why are you so paranoid?!" Mickey asked.

"Alright,Mickey. We've been spending a lot of time together. And now I know-"

"Uh-huh!" Mickey interrupted.

"I love you." Sothe said, the silence just got quieter. It was then -50 silent.

The silence was broken by Mickey saying "Aww! I love you,too!"

"No,I mean,like, _the_ love. Not that fake love you see everywhere. I _love_ you."

"I know,Sothe. I love you,too. _The_ love."

"Okay. Well,that's all. I just needed you to know. I feel better know."

"What now?"

"I think the game might be over soon,so,uh,let's just go find Tormod and everyone and we can all go to my house."

"Okay. But,let's not bring Wil and Rebecca. It might get too crowded with them."

"Yeah, how about just you,Tormod and me. Just like old times."

"Sothe,there wasn't ever really an "old times". When I moved here, you,Tormod,Ed and Leo were already friends. There was never a "you,me and Tormod" time."

"You know what I mean!"

"I know."

Mickey jumped as they heard the voice of Volug screaming "Whoohoo! We won!". Volug was running all over the park screaming this.

"Okay,I think we should get going." Sothe said.

"Yeah. Let's go find Tormod. Um,Sothe, can I borrow your jacket for a little bit?" Mickey asked.

"Are you cold?" Sothe asked.

"No,I just want to look hot. Of course i'm cold!"

Sothe laughed.

"Here. Now,I need to find a jacket." Sothe said,rubbing his cold arms.

"Well,here. You can get in the jacket and we can share it."

"Mickey,I don't think the jacket is gonna be that big. I'm a pretty skinny guy,so-"

Mickey put the jacket on Sothe so that they could share it.

"Well,hey! Look at that! I'm not as skinny as I thought I was." Sothe said, sadly.

* * *

Well,there you go. The not-so-special twentieth chapter. Poor ending for the chapter. Next chapter will probably be better. All we can do is hope. Haha! Well,you've read,now review.


	21. Chapter 21: After the Game

Not a very long chapter,but at least I was inspired. Now that I know what to do with the next chapter, it'll probably come a lot sooner...maybe. Read,review and all that fancy junk.

* * *

It was dark while Sothe,Mickey, and Tormod walked to Sothe's house. When Sothe opened the door,he told the others to be quiet,because Nolan might be sleeping. Tormod pointed out that it was only 9:13. Sothe just told him to shut up,and walked in. They walked in and heard noises from the living room. Chances are the noises were from the tv,because explosions don't often happen living rooms...hopefully. Sothe took this as a sign that Nolan was awake,and watching some action movie.

"Hello?" Nolan's voice said from the living room.

"Its us!" Sothe said,excited for no reason at all.

"Define 'us'."

"Tormod,Mickey and me." Sothe said.

"Okay." was Nolan's simple response.

Sothe and Mickey sat down at the kitchen table. Tormod peaked in the cupboards for some sort of snack.He found a can of icing, and checked to see if Nolan was watching,and he smuggled the icing and three spoons to the table. He placed the can in front of Sothe and sat in the nearest available chair by Sothe.

After the can was half-empty(that was unintentionally pessimistic), Sothe headed up to his room. Mickey and Tormod followed. When they were all in there, Sothe closed the door. Tormod grabbed the can and dug his spoon into the sweet substance within the can.

"You know what we should do?" Mickey asked,after swallowing a spoonful of icing.

"What?" Sothe asked.

"We should all stay over here and go to the mall tomorrow." Mickey answered.

"Are you sure your parents would be alright with you staying over at a guy's house? You know how untrustworthy and generally suckish society's becoming these days." Sothe said.

"Um,well let me call. I bet I can reason with them." Mickey pulled out her phone.

"Aren't you going to need to change clothes?" Sothe asked.

"Oh,yeah. Well,nevermind. I can just come over tomorrow and we can go." Mickey got up to go.

"Want me to walk you home?" Sothe asked.

"Can I stay here?" Tormod asked.

"Yeah, you live next door,I don't think Josh'll be worried if you aren't home. I think it'll be obvious that you're here." Sothe said.

"I'll call just to make sure." Tormod pulled out his phone.

"Alright,love,let's go." Sothe said.

"Bye,Tormod. See ya tomorrow." Mickey said.

Sothe and Mickey walked downstairs to the door. Before they entered the kitchen, Sothe stopped to ask Nolan if they could go to the mall tomorrow. Nolan said yes. Sothe and Mickey headed out the door and headed towards Mickey's house.

"See ya tomorrow,love." Mickey said.

"Bye. I love you." Sothe said.

"I love you,too."

* * *

I told you it was short! I don't know what else to say,so,review. Now! I don't mean to be so mean,but, review!


	22. Chapter 22: The Mall

A longer than usual(if by only a few words...) chapter to compensate for my last chapter. I thought it was longer when it was still in wordpad, but I guess i'm just crazy. I guess that's all,folks. Read,review,and remember the disclaimer

I do **NOT** own Tokio Hotel,Hot Topic, a mall,Fire Emblem, Gir or any other Nickolodeon thingy!

* * *

The next morning, Sothe was up early. They weren't going to leave for about an hour,so he let Tormod sleep. He got some clothes out of his closet and drawers and crept to the bathroom to change. When he got out,Tormod was awake. Tormod realized he had no clothes to change into,so he ran next door to his house to change.

After Tormod got back, he and Sothe went over to get Mickey. She was the only one awake at her house,and she had already left out a note reminding her parents that she was going to the mall and that she already left.

Now everyone was at Sothe's house in his room. All they had to do was wait for Nolan to get up and get ready,then they could leave.

"So,why are we even going?" Sothe asked.

"Um,I...I guess i'm just gonna look around." Mickey said.

"Same with me." Tormod said.

"Sounds interesting." Sothe said sarcastically,"actually,that's what I was gonna do."

--

After Nolan woke up and got ready, the three teens excitedly ran to the car,but not after preparing some more. Sothe grabbed a cd from his desk. Mickey got a snack from the cupboard. Tormod just followed Sothe to the car.

Instead of taking advantage of being the driver's godson and calling shotgun,Sothe sat in the back,between Tormod and Mickey.

"Why are you sitting here?" Tormod asked.

"We need to get to know each other better. We have a lot of catching up to do." Sothe replied.

"First of all," Nolan started, "you and Tormod have know each other since what? Third grade? And you all have known Mickey since seventh grade. And second, you three spend almost every day together."

"I know." Sothe responded.

"Anyway,are we stopping for breakfast anywhere? Actually,I know we are,because I'm hungry,since I didn't get any breakfast," Nolan gave the teens a slightly annoyed look, "but do any of you want breakfast?"

"Yes! Burger Knight!" Sothe answered.

Tormod and Mickey agreed. Then,Nolan started the car and started driving. After fifteen minutes of silence(except for the noises of the car and nature passing by), they entered the drive thru processes of Burger Knight.

"I want an Eclipse!" Sothe answered before Nolan could ask what they wanted.

"Same with me,please." Tormod said,a bit more politely.

"And me,please." Mickey said.

"Please?" Sothe said,before getting looks from his friends, "What? I didn't want to be left out."

Nolan asked what they would want to drink. Tormod and Sothe answered with Root Beer. Mickey asked for Dr. Pepper. After everything was settled and they were on the road again, the three teens finally started talking. Sothe put the cd he brought into the stereo and music began playing.

"Ew! Onions!" Sothe noticed the onions on his burger. He had nowhere else to put it,so he put it in the hood of Tormod's hoodie/t-shirt combination.

"What did you just do, greeny?! Did you put that onion on my person somewhere?!"

"Yup, and next time it'll be the whole onion." Sothe responded.

"What did I do?"

"You hurt my feelings."

"When?!"

"You didn't say you loved me!"

"Um...okay? I'm sorry,Sothe. I love you. Wait,what kind of love?"

"Best friend love! Duh! Gosh,Tormod. What did you think I was gay or something?"

"No."

"Wow." Mickey started, "I'm so amazed Nolan can sit there and concentrate on driving when there's two annoying teenage boys in the backseat of his car."

"I know,amazing isn't it?" Nolan asked.

Mickey, Sothe and Tormod just laughed. They stopped when they heard the introduction to a Tokio Hotel song.

"Sothe, who's this?" Mickey asked.

"Tokio Hotel." Sothe answered.

"I like them." Mickey said.

"You haven't even heard the guy start singing yet."

"So."

--

After about thirty minutes,they reached Grado and within minutes would be in the parking lot of the mall. When they got inside, the three teens basically stuck together. They stepped into a Borders,and got bored. Tormod insisted they look around anyways,but Sothe and Mickey still walked away. Tormod chased after them.

They walked by a Hot Topic store. Sothe was the first one to set foot in it.

"Creepy." Tormod whispered to Mickey.

"Yeah." Mickey said.

They turned around and noticed Sothe was gone. They stepped into the store and noticed a green-haired youth standing at the back of the store. They walked over to him and noticed he was staring at a wall.

"Sothe,what are you looking at?" Tormod asked.

"Its soft and it has Gir on it!" Sothe said,extending his arm to feel a blanket.

"Um,right." Mickey said.

"I'm buying it."

"Um,why?"

"Mickey, its going to be a winter necessity!" Sothe said.

Sothe bought the blanket,and a little Gir keychain. They exited the store. Tormod already began walking towards a different end of the mall. Mickey just stared at her boyfriend.

"Sothe,you have a problem."

"When you're in love with Gir,its not a problem. Its a gift." and with that, Sothe just walked away.

"Right." Mickey said,before following him.

The three teens went to the food court to get...well,food,obviously. They got some food and sat down at a table. They looked around for Nolan,because he said he'd meet them there. They spotted him and,at the risk of looking strange,waved to him and motioned for him to sit with them.

After they were done in the food court,Nolan left to shop on his own some more. Mickey,Sothe and Tormod continued shopping together. They entered a clothing store,only because Mickey saw something that she said was interesting. She wouldn't tell anybody what it was until they found her trying on a beanie. Sothe laughed. Tormod just smiled,trying to hide his laugh.

"Huh? Don't I look hot?" Mickey asked,clearly joking around.

"Yes,Mickey. And,look! How adorable do I look in this scarf?" Sothe said,joking,and,pulling a random white scarf off of a rack.

"Oh,actually you look good. I'm buying that,and you're gonna wear it. Okay?" Mickey said.

"Mickey,no." Sothe said.

"You are going to wear it! Even if I have to choke you with it!" Mickey looked around and noticed some people staring at her, "Oh,no! Its okay. I love him!"

Mickey walked to the checkout counter. She took off the beanie and threw it back at Sothe before anybody else could see her with it on.

"We're never coming to this mall again,are we?" Tormod asked.

* * *

Vague ending,i'm sorry. I plan to have some December-themed chappies up soon,so that should be fun. Anyway, thanks for reading. Now review.


	23. Chapter 23: Sothe's Surprise!

Surprise! I've been bored lately,too bored to finish this chapter in one day. Now that this chapter is out of the way,all I have to do is...think up another chapter. Great. Anyway, read,review and wait patiently for the next chapter.

* * *

At school,a week later, Sothe had an announcement to make. Since Tormod and Vika were in his homeroom, he decided to tell them first.

"Tor, Vika, I have an announcement to make." Sothe said.

"Do you have a pet squirrel?!" Tormod asked.

"What? No. I-"

"You're still a virgin,right?" Vika asked.

"What?!" Sothe exclaimed.

"Sorry, I needed something that would make this moment what some would call a 'Kodak moment'." Vika pulled out a digital camera and took a picture of him and his suprised face.

Tormod burst out laughing. Vika put her camera away,turned back to Sothe and smiled, "You were saying?"

Sothe exhaled,and at the risk of being asked another dumb question,spoke again, "I got a job."

"Um,hooray?" Vika said,with very little enthusiasm.

"I'm so happy for you!" Tormod got up out of his chair and hugged Sothe. Sothe hugged back,wondering how this could be such a big deal to him. Then again,everything's a big deal to Tormod,so,it kind of made sense to Sothe. Kind of.

"Um,guys. Quit hugging. People are kinda staring...At you." Vika said softly.

--

At lunch, Mickey was one of the last people to their table. Ranulf decided to sit where Leo would normally sit, since he was out sick.

"Tormod, Sothe, people are looking at you funny." Ranulf observed.

"I know." Tormod said, while Mickey entered the cafeteria.

"Yeah,its probably because of our 'gay' moment in homeroom." Sothe said.

"What?" Mickey said, pulling out a chair and sitting in it, "I get here and the first thing I hear is 'our gay moment in homeroom'. Sothe,is there something you're not telling me?"

"No. I love _you_." Sothe responded.

"What?! But I thought what we had was special?!" Tormod joked, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands,pretending to cry.

"It is,Tormod. Don't worry! I'll get rid of the girl soon." Sothe joked back, but then turned to Mickey, "Hey,Mickey, i'll buy you your lunch,okay? Just sit here and relax and try and think of the people you will miss."

"I'll miss you most of all!" Mickey said to her joking boyfriend.

"I know,I know. I'm the light of your life. I can't kill you now! Tormod,find a new boyfriend!"

"Wow, that was the longest joke you guys have ever- Wait,you guys _were_ joking,right?" Ed asked.

"Yes!" Sothe answered.

--

"So where exactly did you get a job at?" Tormod asked Sothe,as they were walking to Tormod's house.

"At that music store." Sothe answered.

"Oh,gee. That narrows it down _real_ well." Tormod said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Though it was more of a...a large piece of sarcasm(i'm great with words,can't you tell...hooray,more sarcasm.).

"No,that one in town."

"That actually helps more."

"Good."

"So,uh, do they have the employee discount thingy?"

"Yes,one dollar off of every purchase."

"That's cheap!"

"Not really. Oh,wait. You meant- oh,now I get it."

"Wow,Sothe. I'm so suprised you aren't a senior already or something. Or even in college." Tormod hurried towards his home, which was in sight.

"Wait!"

--

"So have you already worked there before or is this your first day?" Tormod asked, walking up the stairs.

"Today will be my first day." Sothe answered.

"So,tell me, when did you do this interview?"

"Um,I think it was Saturday,or yesterday."

"Why did you interview for the job?"

"Will you stop asking me about my personal life?!"

"Why are you hiding it from me?!"

"I'm not."

Suddenly,they randomly burst out laughing.

"Oh,and you know Geoffrey?" Sothe asked.

"That senior on the volleyball team?" Tormod asked.

"Yeah. Well,he works there."

"And why was this information important?"

"I don't know,my head just said to remember it when I observed it. Maybe I should kiss up to him or something so he'll do nice things for me at work."

"Sothe,I love you. You always make me look better when we're together. Even when there is nobody to look better to. No,wait, 'around'?"

"Ha! You just proved you're not as stupid as I am! Crap,I didn't say that right!"

"I win!"

--

Sothe walked into the music store and saw Geoffrey,behind the store's counter. He noticed him playing with a little keychain on the rack on the counter.

"Hello." Geoffrey said.

"Hi." Sothe said,looking around, "Oh,so this isn't just music?"

"Nope,we sell a bunch of things. Its kind of like a Hot Topic,except, local and...a lot different."

"You were in a Hot Topic once?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just didn't think you were the kind of person to set foot in there."

"What kind of person would that be?"

"Um,I don't know." Sothe said, looking at anything but Geoffrey.

"Alright then, I guess this conversation isn't going anywhere."

"Yeah...so,what do I need to do?"

"Um,go ask the manager."

"Right."

Sothe went to ask the manager what to do on his first day.

"Um,what do you want me to do?" Sothe didn't know what to call the manager, so he just hoped he would know that Sothe was talking to him.

"Huh?" the manager turned around and saw Sothe standing there, "Sorry,I didn't hear you?"

"What do you want me to do,um,manager?"

"Call me Aran,please. Anyway, I'm expecting an order to come so when the other employees get here,you can ask them."

"We all work at the same time?"

"No,not exactly. I'm only expecting two more to come in within the next few hours. After that,then you and that tall,blue guy can leave,while they stay here for about another hour. During that hour,some more will come in and they will be here until we close."

"Okay,I get it now. Thanks, Aran."

"Yup."

Sothe left and went back out front. After a few minutes of watching Geoffrey work, he was amazed that that was all he had to do. Basically,he just had to stand,walk,do math,and maybe do a little bit of pointing. Maybe it wasn't the best money-making job,or a very informative first job, but still,he was proud of himself for having a job.

After an hour of standing and math,Sothe saw Mia walk in the door.

"Hi,Geoffrey." Mia said,stepping up to the counter so she could have something to lean on, "Um,Sothe,right?"

"Yup." Sothe said.

--

After work, Sothe went over to Tormod's house again,and Vika was there,along with Tormod and Mickey. Basically,they just hung out,watched tv,and ate,until Vika and Mickey left. Sothe walked home much later. It didn't matter that it was 10:00, because he lived just next door,and he didn't have to walk far in the dark.

* * *

Sothe got a job! Sothe got a job! Hooray!...ahem um,yeah. I just thought that at least somebody in the group would need a job,so I gave one to Sothe. Winter chapter up next,hopefully! If something else doesn't hit me, you will see winter! Anyway,please review!


	24. Chapter 24: Pillow Wars and Heartbreak

Short chappy! Bad news if there is a certain pairing you like in this story,because that certain pairing ends here. I just realized that I haven't put Rath in much. Anyway,this is a part one of two chapters that i've put up tonight. Enjoy and review.

* * *

School was out for the holidays,and the group couldn't be happier. Ranulf,Sothe,Tormod, Leo and Ashley were at Leo's house. Ashley felt left out,being the only girl there. Then Mickey came in. Mickey hadn't been introduced to Ashley just yet,which meant that she was surprised when she saw Ashley sitting on the couch. Leo introduced them, so now Mickey felt less uncomfortable. She ran over and sat down by Sothe and forced him to comfort her. She was cold.

Vika soon arrived,surprising Leo, because he wasn't expecting her. She went and sat down next to Tormod. She didn't force him to warm her up,though,unlike Mickey. She just sat next to him.

"Why is everyone coming over here? Sooner or later,this house will fill up." Leo said.

"Leo,its a mansion. Its probably not gonna fill up very quick." Sothe pointed out.

"Shut up! You knew what I meant!" Leo said.

"Prove it!"

"I'm going to hurt you for no apparent reason!"

"Prove it!"

Sothe got up from the couch,letting Mickey fall onto the cushion Sothe was previously sitting on. Leo chased him as he ran upstairs(luckily,Leo's parents weren't home,so they weren't disturbing anyone). Sothe ran into Leo's room. Leo ran in and closed the door.

"There's nowhere to run,Sothe."

"I see that." Sothe grabbed a pillow and started beating Leo with it. Leo ran to his bed and grabbed a pillow,like Sothe, and tried to defend himself and beat Sothe. Sothe knocked Leo to the ground and opened the door. He ran downstairs and hid behind everybody. Leo ran down and aimed his pillow at the large group of friends.

"Pillow fight!" Tormod screamed.

Soon,the friends all broke out into a crazy pillow war. Ed and Madison walked in. They had never seen a crazier and more awkward pillow fight before. They just walked over to the couch and sat down,watching the war.

Sothe had knocked Tormod to the ground and now had him pinned down. Leo snuck up behind Ranulf and beat him down. Ranulf had been swinging his pillow at Ashley,so Leo's actions were somewhat justified. Ashley,noticing that Leo was a bit preoccupied with beating Ranulf, approached Leo with a battle-ready couch cushion.

When everyone was too tired to swing again, Ed finally spoke up.

"Hello."

"Oh,well,this must be a bit awkward." Leo said.

"I'm dizzy." Tormod said,moving the pillow that Sothe had placed on his head away.

"Prove it." Sothe said again.

--

Vika and Tormod were sitting alone,still at Leo's house. Vika felt uncomfortable,knowing there was something she had to do very soon. She didn't want to wait,but she wanted to avoid the uncomfortable moment as long as she could.

"Tormod,i'm gonna need to leave sometime soon." Vika said.

"That's alright. Do you want me to walk you home?" Tormod asked.

"No,no. Um, Tormod..." Vika stood up.

"Yes?"

"I've been...noticing things..."

"Noticing what?"

"Um,well,first,you forgot our month anniversary." Vika said quietly.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me." Tormod got up to hug her.

"Yes,I can forgive you,but,um..."

"What? 'Um' what? Vika,you can tell me."

"There's more. I'm not feeling anything anymore between us. I'm sorry,Tormod."

"I'm sorry,too. Both of the relationships i've been in sucked. Is it me?"

"I'm not the one to ask. I'm sorry,Tormod."

Tormod just sat there quietly. He just looked down at his hand.

"Well,I should probably get going. Um,I'll see you,heh,next year. I guess." Vika said,trying to lighten up the moment with humor. This wasn't really the best moment to make jokes ,though,so she just left.

"Don't make jokes. I don't think this is funny." Tormod took advantage of the now empty couch and just lied down,mulling over his social life. He was angry,and sad.

* * *

Well,i'm sorry TormodxVika lovers! I just don't really like the pairing that much anymore. Hope you still liked it. Now review,or wait to read the next chappy and then review...nah,i'd rather you review for both chappies!


	25. Chapter 25: After the War

The next morning after the last chapter,this happened! I don't really have much to say,so I guess just read and review.

* * *

The next morning, Sothe and Mickey were sitting on Tormod's couch,while Tormod was lying on the floor.

"Tormod,it'll be okay." Sothe said,attempting to comfort his red-headed friend.

"Not for a while." Tormod started, "I just don't have the best luck with girls. I mean,if Vika didn't feel anything in our relationship,how is she gonna find it anywhere else? I mean,don't I just emanate love?"

"Um,sure." Sothe said. Mickey hit him in the stomach and tried to reword his reply in her own words.

"He means that you emanate love around us,anyway."

"Yes!" Sothe agreed.

"How about we go out somewhere? You know,to get your mind off of Vika." Mickey asked.

"And your suckish love life." Sothe said,and was,again, hit by Mickey.

"I didn't love her. I'm so glad,too. I'm glad I didn't waste those words on her."

Sothe and Mickey looked at each other.

"Um,please don't be so depressing." Mickey said nervously.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should just leave,even though this is my house, so that you can continue...loving each other!" Tormod said,overly dramatic.

"I'm sorry,again." Mickey said.

"Do you need me to stay over again?" Sothe asked.

"It would help."

--

Leo was sitting alone in his room. He had received an IM from Tormod telling him about his horrible love life(Tormod was a bit overdramatic when his heart was broken). Leo felt bad for Tormod,so he decided that he would go over to his house and stay as long as he needed him.

Leo told his parents that he was going to Tormod's house. He told them that he needed to comfort him,and he told them the current situation...though not in that order. They let him go and he left, putting on a coat and a scarf as he headed to the door.

After a long walk in the cold,snowy morning, he arrived at Tormod's door. He reached for the doorknob and opened it,seeing Sothe at the kitchen counter. Leo greeted Sothe,and Mickey when he saw her,and looked around for Tormod.

"Where's our little heartbroken carrot?" Leo asked,looking around for Tormod,the carrot of which he spoke of.

"I'm right here." said the carrot's voice from under a Gir blanket that Sothe brought over.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Not really." Tormod started,then he removed the part of the blanket that was covering his face, "Did you think I would be?"

"No. Stupid question,I know. Its just a habit." Leo said.

"I need a hug,I never get hugs from you!" Tormod looked ready to cover his face again.

"Um,is he okay?" Leo asked Mickey.

"No,he's been like this all morning. There has to be a reason,but I just can't put my finger on it." Mickey said,tapping her chin with the same finger that she can't find anything out with.

Leo (almost) hesitantly walked over to the lazy redhead and gave him a hug. Tormod wouldn't let go.

"Hold me." Tormod whispered in a high-pitched voice.

"Okay. I think that's enough hugging." Leo finally pulled away.

"Tormod? Do ya think an apple could cure you?" Sothe asked,taking a half-eaten apple and waving it.

"No."

"Even if I bit out of it?"

"How could you possibly think that would make it better?"

"Its my germs. They are just as awesome as I am."

"I have the most modest boyfriend in the world." Mickey said sarcastically.

"Do you think if I whipped you with this scarf, you'll feel better?" Leo asked,taking off his scarf.

"Why is everyone asking me these crazy questions?!" Tormod asked,getting slightly annoyed.

"Tormod,you didn't seem to be this bothered when you and Ilyana broke up. Is it because _you_ were dumped this time?" Sothe said,and again was hit by Mickey.

"That might be some of it." Tormod said.

"Oh,Tormod,you loved her didn't you?" Mickey asked.

"I'm not sure." Tormod said.

Leo took off his jacket,walked back over to the doorway,and put it away. He came back and sat down in a chair at the counter.

Josh came in,followed by Marisa. Josh looked at the three teens sitting/standing at the counter.

"Marisa, do you see them,too?" Josh whispered.

"They're teenagers,Josh,not ghosts." Marisa pointed out.

"Not yet."Josh said creepily,looking at Leo. Leo's expression went from "Poor Tormod" to "I'm scared now".

"Tormod,lets go and,um, well,leave!" Sothe said,walking over to the couch to get his blanket and his lazy,red-haired,heartbroken friend.

"Get up,we're leaving." Sothe said,shaking his friend and pulling him up.

"No! I'm staying here!" Tormod said.

"Gosh,you're so stubborn!" Leo pointed out.

* * *

Not the best way to end this chapter,but,oh well. Thanks for reading and now review once more for my entertainment. Life's fun levels drop with less reviews...sniff,sniff


	26. Chapter 26: Random

I love my new threat that I put in this story. I'll let you know right now,since its in the first paragraph, it involves filing cabnets...

Anyway,a couple days ago, my internet broke. I wasn't very inspired to write. Now its fixed and I got a chapter up! I don't know what's going to come after this chappie,so bear with me. Also, Tormod's poor grammar in the...um, sleeping scene, is intended. My friends and I talk that way to each other,sometimes.

Anyway,I hope you like that chapter.

* * *

It was a couple more days into the holiday vacation that Tormod began feeling better. Ed was at his house, but Madison wasn't. That was because Tormod threatened to shove Ed's head into a filing cabnet and violently and repeatedly slam the door closed(sarcasm: yeah,Tormod's definitely over Vika...)if he brought Madison.

Sothe slept over at Tormod's house again the night before. Sothe was there now,too. He remembered the morning well,and he was scarred.

Sothe had slept on the floor. When he woke up at 10:00 that morning,he was suprised,and slightly disturbed. He woke up and felt a warm presence near him. He turned towards the warmth and saw a head of shaggy,red fur invading his head's bubble. It turned out to be Tormod's head.

"Get away from me!" Sothe had screamed almost directly into his friend's ear.

"No. You is cozy." Tormod said,trying to fall asleep again.

"You're in my bubble. Get out of my bubble! I will shove your face into a filing cabnet and violently and repeatedly slam the door!" Sothe warned.

"No." Tormod said again.

"How long have you been like this?"

"Since four in the morning."

"Holy freakin'- Get away!!"

Sothe shuddered now as he remembered the eventful moments of 3 hours ago. He still couldn't look at Tormod with the same face he always had. However, you still didn't have to look very deep to find that Sothe thought it was funny. It showed because he smiled,even as Tormod explained the event to Ed.

Ed turned to Sothe, "So,you slept with Tormod?"

Sothe tried holding back a large laugh,but he couldn't.

"I always thought you'd be a straight virgin all through high school. It turns out I was wrong. You're really a dirty,gay man-whore."

Sothe and Tormod laughed so hard that Tormod,for once,forgot all about Vika.

"Wow." Sothe said,trying to hold back his laughter for one second, then he got serious and realized something," Oh. I gotta go to work. Bye,guys."

"You're leaving me?! That weekend in Italy meant _nothing_ to you!! I bought your spaghetti! And when you "accidentally fell" into the fountain, I helped you out _and_ paid for your broken scapula!"

"Wow!" Sothe said in response,then headed out the door.

"I thought what we had was special!!" Tormod screamed at Sothe.

"Tormod, I never thought I'd ask you this,but,are you gay?" Ed asked.

"No,I was just joking."

"I hoped. That's what it sounded like,but,you never know with you."

"Yeah,aren't I great?"

"Right."

--

"I have the sudden urge to shout at the top of my lungs the chorus of Good Enough,by Evanescence." Sothe said,hoping nobody heard. He was standing at the counter,examining the customers. Unfortunately,Mia heard Sothe's comment.

"Really?" Mia said,acting fascinated, "That's not weird at all."

"Your sarcasm isn't hurting me."

"I don't care."

Apparently, Geoffrey heard Sothe,too,because he came up behind him singing the chorus of 'Good Enough'.

"Join in,Sothe." Geoffrey started, "You know you want to."

Sothe laughed nervously, "N-no I don't."

Geoffrey just smiled and walked away, humming the same song.

"Great,now you've got it stuck in my head." Geoffrey said.

--

The next day, at the end of Sothe and Mia's work day, Mia appeared to have something on her mind. She didn't look as happy as she did before.

"Sothe,there's something that's been bugging me." Mia said.

"It shows." Sothe said.

"Am I...attractive."

"You do realize i'm in a relationship,right?"

"Just answer the question honestly."

"I did."

"No,you just asked me a question."

"That was my answer."

"You answered my question with a question?"

"Aha! So you admit its a good answer!"

"No, I ju- Okay,you know what?! Just answer the freakin' question!"

"Um,yes! Yes! I guess!"

"Ike just broke up with me." Mia said quietly,looking down at her feet.

"Oh,I'm sorry." Sothe said.

"That doesn't help."

"Would a hug help?"

"I guess."

Mickey walked into the store.

"Sothe,i'm- Whoa! Hello!" Mickey said.

"Hi,Mickey." Sothe said,letting go of Mia slowly.

"What's going on here?" Mickey asked.

"What? I was just comforting Mia."

"You don't have to comfort her by hugging her!"

"Well,yes I do. That's how I was taught to comfort."

"Who taught you how to comfort people? Your dad?"

Sothe suddenly got really angry. He knew what Mickey was implying and he knew what she thought happened. He didn't want to deal with her right now.

"I'm leaving." was Sothe's simple comment.

Mia looked at Mickey with a face that said "what did he do wrong?",while Mickey's face was saying "stay away". Mickey walked out the door and headed to her house. She basically followed Sothe, glaring at him when he wasn't looking back.

--

Sothe was at Tormod's house again, with Tormod,Ed and Leo.

"Aw,redwood's first fight." Tormod said. By redwood,he meant Sothe. From Tormod's point of view,Sothe was tall.

"I just don't get it. Mickey and I have never fought before. And she's never overreacted like this before." Sothe said.

"I'm sensing some female issues are involved here." Ed commented.

"Did you seriously just talk that way about my girlfriend?" Sothe asked.

"Hey,it happens. It happens." Ed said.

"Can we get off this topic,please?!" Leo asked.

"Which topic?" Tormod asked. He hadn't been paying attention to the last part of the conversation.

"Exactly! Good boy!" Leo said,clapping.

"Hey! Hey,relationship crisis here!" Sothe said.

"Oh,boo-freakin'-hoo! I've had more relationship troubles than you! Not many more,but still more!" Tormod said.

Seriously,what am I going to do?" Sothe asked.

"Just let her cool off and then go explain what really happened." Ed told Sothe.

"Fine. What do you want to do know?"

"I have to go meet Madison." Ed answered.

"Of course you do." Sothe said.

"You staying here tonight?" Tormod asked Leo,and Sothe.

"Sure."

"Yeah."

* * *

Quack!...Random...

So,i'm sorry for making you wait. I'm sorry for this slightly dumb chapter. I hope you still like the story,though. I'm just glad that I actually wrote something again! Review!


	27. Chapter 27: Awkward

Hello! Finally,i'm back with another chappy. Its kinda short,though. Sorry. At least its up! I don't think I have anything else to say. Read,review and enjoy!

* * *

Mickey was lying on her bed. She was feeling miserable. Part of her knew Sothe was telling the truth. The other part was saying "chain him down! You can't trust a teenage boy like him to stick with one girl." Clearly, the "other part" was wrong,because we all know Sothe is telling the truth.

After five minutes, she received an IM from Sothe.

"Let's solve this?" Sothe typed.

"What,no 'hey, Mickey. I'm sorry'? Not even a simple 'hi'?" Mickey typed back.

"Seriously,Mickey."

"..."

"Hi,Mickey."

"Good enough,for now."

"Listen,if you had been there earlier,you would have seen and heard the truth. Its nothing like what you think."

"'Listen'? Sothe,this is an IM conversation. The only thing I can hear from you is the noise when you send a message. And by the way, a dolphin?! Seriously?! You couldn't pick a better noise?!"

"Dolphins are cool. Anyway,let's meet somewhere and settle this."

"Fine."

"Where are we going to meet?"

"Your house."

--

Mickey arrived at Sothe's door. When Sothe opened the door,she walked past Sothe,not even looking at him.

"Alright,so..." Sothe started, "What now?"

"I don't know." Mickey said.

"I don't think Nolan's home." Sothe said to break the ice.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious! I didn't see a car in the driveway."

"Let's see if he left a note."

"Oh,stop beating around the bush!"

"What?"

"You wanted to settle this,so let's settle this!"

"I'm not cheating on you."

"That's not what it looked like."

"Well,its the truth."

Mickey sighed, "I know."

"No! It _is_ the- Wait,what? Hold on a minute. You knew the truth all along and you still hated me?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?!"

"Because,you're...attractive,and whether you accept it or not,somebody might steal you."

"Steal me?...Attractive?" Sothe said the last part with a smile.

"Well,yeah."

"Thank you!" Sothe hugged Mickey.

"Um,your welcome."

"Wait! That was the entire problem?! My hotliciousness?!"

"Um...wait. 'Hotliciousness'?! You're so modest!" Mickey said sarcastically.

"Well,was it?"

"That,and..."

"And?"

"You know when Nolan told us about all teenage guys being perverts?"

"Oh,gosh,not that again."

"Well, when I saw you hugging Mia,that moment came to mind. I know Nolan was wrong,but,I was just angry. I guess I wanted to believe it to have a reason to hate you."

"Nobody ever gives the good guys any credit."

"Oh. Do you need a hug?" Mickey stood on her toes,hugged Sothe,and kissed his chin.

Sothe looked down at Mickey,who was back on the rest of her feet now.

--

Tormod was walking to Sothe's house. He had no idea that Mickey was there. He also didn't bother warning Sothe that he was coming.

He walked in the front door(Nolan still wasn't there). He walked up the stairs. He walked to Sothe's room and saw the green-haired teen pushed up against the doorway, passionately kissing his girlfriend.

Mickey's arms were around Sothe's waist, holding onto the doorway,so that even if Sothe tried,he couldn't escape. When they finished,Mickey set her head against Sothe's chest,her eyes still closed. Sothe turned his head the same way Mickey's head was...towards Tormod. He opened his eyes, and reacted to the sight of Tormod with a lot of movement and flailing arms, the way an extremely jumpy person would respond if a head just popped out of nowhere by their head.

Sothe's flailing sent Mickey to the other side of the doorway. She fell against the wooden wall and squealed. She just slid down. Sothe fell,too...but there was no doorway to break his fall. He landed on his floor, and the carpet didn't break his fall either.

"Hello,Tor. How have you been?" Sothe asked,attempting to,at least, sit up.

"Oh,yeah,well, i've had more girlfriends than you!" Tormod responded with a horribly off topic answer.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Right,so...awkward."

"You're telling me."

"So,things between Mickey and I are fixed."

"I kinda figured."

"Yeah."

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm not very inspired for much more,so I guess you'll have to wait again. You've read,now review!


	28. Chapter 28:Truth or Dare

I'm back with another chapter! It came quicker than expected and I already have an idea for the next chapter! Read,review,and enjoy!

* * *

Leo was sitting in his room. Bored. He was playing games before,and then he got bored. Kirby was dying too easily and he got irritated...

He called Ed to see if he could come over and be interesting. then he called Ashley. Ed brought Madison with him,and the four left to find something interesting to do...they found nothing,so they went back to Leo's house. On the way back,they got some sodas from a vending machine.

They got to the mansion and Leo noticed his parents weren't home. He figured they went shopping somewhere. Curious to see if they tried to call him,he checked his phone. Sure enough,there was a missed call. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

"My parents are out shopping,so...what do you guys want to do?" Leo asked,reading the note.

"I don't know." Ashley answered.

Madison finished her bottle of soda and looked to see if there was any left at the bottom(she was _that_ bored)...

"Guys...I have an idea." she said with a slightly(only slightly) mischevious smile.

Pretty soon,the four were in a circle(or as much of a circle as four people can make...I guess it would be more of a square...eh,whatever)on the floor of the living room. They had moved the couch out of the way('they' being Ed and Leo...wow,a lot of parenthesis in this chapter),for more room.

"Alright, who's spinning first?" Madison asked,placing the empty Pepsi bottle in the middle of the group's square-circle.

"I can! I will!" Ed said.

Ed spun the bottle. It rotated quickly,and Madison commented.

"Wow. Strong." Leo gave a confused face at Madison's words...and nearly laughed.

The bottle landed on Ed(well,not directly on top of him,but you know what I mean).

"Well,okay." Leo said.

"I dare myself to spin again!!" Ed declared,before spinning the bottle again.

This time,it landed on Ashley. Leo directed towards Ed a glare that said "don't dare or ask anything stupid or I will kill you". Ed understood this,and asked Ashley the famous question "Truth...or Dare".

"Truth."

"What's the dirtiest thing you and Leo have ever done?" Ed asked...before realizing how perverted the wording sounded.

"All i've ever done is kissed him,you pervert."

"Thanks,now I look better than you by another form of comparison. It really was a smart question to ask." Leo said,happily.

"Shut up." Ed said.

Ashley spun the bottle next,and it landed on Leo. Leo gulped.

"Oh,well,Leo...truth or dare?" Ashley asked.

"Um..." Leo pondered this important question for a while. If he chose truth, Ashley might ask him a revealing or relationship-risking question. He figured it'd be best to choose dare. "Dare."

"Hmm...I already had a question prepared."

"Phew,"Leo thought," Dodged a bullet there...I hope."

"I want you to...kiss Ed's cheek."

"Maybe I dodged a bullet,but now,i've stepped on a mine." Leo thought,closing his eyes tight.

Leo scooched closer to Ed,reluctantly. After he was in kissing distance,he leaned in towards Ed's head,and looked at Ed. His eyes were closed tight,waiting for it to be over. He's such a homophobe.

Remembering this,he realized the humor in this situation. He also realized how homophobic he looked. He relaxed his eyelids and prepared for this humorous moment. He planted a kiss on Ed's cheek.

As soon as he sat back up, Ed wiped his cheek and Ashley and Madison laughed.

"Okay,Leo,its your turn." Ashley said.

"Okay."

Leo spun the bottle. It landed on Ed.

"Oh,gosh. The cheek kiss wasn't enough was it?!" Ed asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Well,well,well. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay...did you enjoy our little gay moment?"

"NO!"

"Homophobe."

"Okay,Ed. Spin it." Ashley pointed to the bottle.

He spun it and it landed on Madison.

"Ooh." Leo and Ashley said in unison.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever tasted any form of alcohol?"

"One time...only a sip,and that's all i'm going to tell you." Madison said.

"I hope your ashamed,missy!" Ed said,slightly joking,slightly not.

"Okay,Madison,your turn."

Madison spun the bottle and it landed on Ashley. Madison showed signs of getting a great idea. She leaned over and whispered in Ashley's ear.

"Oh,now that's not fair. Let us hear it!" Ed said.

"Don't worry,you'll find out later." Ashley said.

"Oh,my gosh! Did I just hear car doors?!" Madison asked.

Leo and Ed turned around towards the door. Ashley crawled up to her boyfriend and randomly bit his arm.

"Ow,hey!!" Leo screamed.

"You tricked us!" Ed said.

"No,just Leo!" Madison said.

"Fine then." Leo said, "Ashley,its your turn."

She spun the bottle and it landed in between Ed and Leo.

"Ooh. What does this mean?" Ashley asked.

"I think this means that it applies to both,whatever we choose to do." Madison said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh,gosh." Ed said.

"So,what will it be boys? Truth...or dare?" Ashley asked.

"Truth." Leo said.

"No! We're stronger than that...dare."

"Well,well,well. What should we do,Madison?"

"I don't know,Ash. Something horrible? Something evil? Something harmful?"

"Dang! You girls are mean!" Ed said.

The girls just looked at each other.

"One of you has to strip to their underwear and run into every room in this house." Madison said.

"And the other has to run into the kitchen and spray whipped cream all over their hair,and in their shirt,socks,and pants." Ashley finished.

"NO!" the two boys shouted in unison.

"Yes."

"You wanted the dare."

"You're doing the underwear thing!" Leo shouted at Ed.

"No,you are!" Ed shouted back.

"I'm doing the whipped cream thing!" Leo ran into the kitchen,opened the fridge door and got the cream out. Ed followed and tackled him down to the hard floor.

Leo was struggling to get up,when Ed took the can out of his hands. Leo was afraid of what was going to happen. Ed popped off the cap,and shook the can. He aimed the nozzle at Leo's face and sprayed. Leo took some of the cream off his face,grabbed Ed's shirt,pushed him off and put the cream on his face. Ashley and Madison heard the fighting and came in to watch. Not help,watch. The two boys got up and pushed each other against the appliances,spraying cream in each other's faces.

Leo soon realized that it had been almost an hour,and his parents might be back very soon. He forced Ed to clean the whipped cream up. He nicely asked Ashley and Madison to help him put the couch back. Madison took care of the bottle. Ed came out and realized something. He and Leo were still covered in whipped cream. He ran into the kitchen and cleaned any sign of creamy evidence. When Ed tried to clean himself,Leo just insisted there was no time. Then he figured it would be a bit suspicious if the four of them were sitting on the couch...looking like they were expecting the adults to come in at any moment. They all ran up to Leo's room.

"Dodged a bullet there!" Leo said,hearing the car doors as he headed upstairs.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Now,one question for the next chapter: if it were in text-speak...would that be okay? I'm planning on an IM conversation for,at least,most of the chapter. Not all of the words will be shortened/misspelled. Just some of them. Well,the quickest way to answer that is through a review,so...go on and give that little "go" button a good punch and type in your opinions! Thanks!


	29. Chapter 29: Chatroom

NOTE: most of this chapter is typed in grammar and things that you would find in a chat room. If you don't like it,then just skip to the bottom where the most important part is. But I must warn you,something important also happens in the chat that will slightly confuse you later on if you don't read it. Also,I do not own the lyrics Sothe typed,those belong to the members and people like that of New Years Day.

* * *

Sothe was home,laying on his bed,IMing Tormod. This was kind of pointless,because they lived right next door to each other. Then Leo signed on,then Rath. Sothe decided to call Mickey and Ed to force them to get on.

After they were all on, Sothe invited every single one of them to a chat room. Needless to say,random chaos soon followed.

"PICKLES ARE COOL!! O.O" Tormod typed.

"Okay." Sothe typed.

"I think Tormod's hyper." Mickey typed.

"Thank you,oh, great obvious pointer-outer."

"Well!"

"Ed,Leo,you're kinda quiet."

"I sure as heck ain't!" Tormod typed.

"Oh,sure,don't acknowledge me!" Rath typed.

"I'm sorry,Rath! I'm sorry!" Sothe typed.

"I didn't want to get involved...I don't deserve that kind of torture." Ed typed.

"Yes you do! And ha! You just involved yourself!" Mickey typed.

"Crap."

"I'm rich and hawt!" Leo typed.

"Half of that is true..." Rath typed.

"Oh,what would you know?!" Leo asked.

"I used to be gay. reminisce" Rath answered.

"Did you spell that right?" Tormod asked.

"I don't know and I don't care!"

"Okay,then."

"Shoot my cupid out of the sky/break off his wings,and gouge out his eyes/and thank him for nothing cuz that's all that he gave to me/your love is my heart disease." Sothe typed.

"?!" Tormod typed.

"Lyrics."

"Ah."

"I'm bored now." Mickey typed.

"Wait,i gtg for a bit,guys." Rath typed. Then Rath went 'away'.

"Aw,he leaveded us!" Tormod pointed out.

"Are you listening to music, Sothe?" Ed asked.

"Yuppers!" Sothe answered,"I get so lost and so confused/i'm just so tired of being used/why don't you just make up your mind,my sweet unvalentine."

"Gah! Enough lyrics-typing!" Ed typed.

"...There's an awkward silence." Leo typed.

"I'm eating skittles!!" Sothe responded.

". . . . " Tormod typed, "He dancin'!"

"Tormod,stop with the sugar!!" Mickey typed.

"So,how is everyone?" Sothe asked.

"I'm bored and tired." Mickey replied.

"I'M NOT!!" Tormod replied.

"Of course you aren't!"

"Wait a minute,Mickey. It's only,like, 11:00." Ed pointed out.

"Your point?"

"I usually go to bed around like 2:00 during breaks."

"This explains so much."

"What are you saying?"

Rath came back from 'away'.

"Oh,Rath,I forgot you were gone!" Sothe typed.

"Then you might have trouble with this news." Rath typed.

"What news?" Mickey asked.

"I'm moving." was Rath's simple answer. An awkward silence crept into the chatroom.

"Moving where?" Sothe asked.

"To Madison's old school."

"Magvel High?" Ed asked.

"Yup. unenthusiastic look!"

"Its not so bad. Look on the bright side,its not too far away."

"Yeah,you still get to come visit when you want." Sothe typed.

"Eh."

"It'll be alright,Rath." Mickey typed.

"Let's cheer him up! RATH,YOU WANT A PICKLE?!" Tormod typed.

"Tormod,not the time." Sothe typed,"Wait,I hear a loud truck. I wonder what it is. brb"

Then Sothe went 'away'.

"Well,this is depressing." Ed typed.

"Yeah."

"You're telling me."

--

Sothe looked out his window,and saw a woman and an adolescent male standing in the empty neighboring yard. The woman was a bit shorter than the boy,and a bit larger than him. Though,this may be because the boy was probably no thicker than a toothpick(obviously exaggerating). The male,looked unique,almost strange. He had hair that was different shades of blue,but mostly light blue. He had a dark blue streak going down both sides of his hair,and a hint of silver,though it wasn't visible from where Sothe was sitting. He also wore weirdly skinny,suffocating-looking pants,and a striped,blue shirt.

"He looks...unique." Sothe thought,then another thought popped into his head, "Yeah! Fight the power!"

He walked downstairs,and saw that the front door was open and Nolan was already greeting what was apparently their new neighbors. He figured he'd at least find out more about the boy...and greet him and his mother.

He hesitantly walked outside, and walked up beside Nolan,who was talking to the mother. Sothe decided to be the friendly one and silently offered his hand to the boy. They boy hesitantly shook it.

"Welcome to the neighborhood,I guess." Sothe said politely.

"Thank you." the boy said. Sothe noticed that his mannerisms were at least slightly...feminine.

"My name's Sothe."

"I'm Dimitri."

"Awkward silence." Sothe said after a,well, an awkard silence,obviously.

* * *

Male OC! Oh yeah! Booyah!...awkward. Anyway,he's probably my favorite OC. We will see more of him later on...like in the next chapter. Also,the loud truck Sothe heard was really a moving van. Anyway,it was a quick update! You've read,now review!


	30. Chapter 30: Snowball Fight

Short chapter,I know. I haven't been inspired for _this_ story much,but I have been inspired for another Radiant Dawn fanfic. I don't think this story will last much longer...I'm sorry!!! I really am! Anyway, read,review,and wait until the next chapter.

* * *

Nolan offered to help the other family unpack,or at least get the boxes inside. Dimitri announced that he would get the cat. Sothe just simply followed Dimitri after getting a large box.

After Sothe and Nolan had been seen the house,they said goodbye,and went back to their house.

---

Sothe had invited his neighbor,Dimitri,over a couple days later.

"You're pretty quiet." Sothe pointed out.

"Yeah." Dimitri agreed.

"Why? Wait,am I invading any personal space?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Its just in my nature. And how else would you act if you were in a stranger's bedroom."

"...just quiet."

"Exactly."

"So..."

Dimitri started playing with his strands of light-blue hair. There was an awkward silence.

"Yeah,so..."

"What do you like to do?"

"Listen to music, write...live."

"Right. So,what was your old school like?"

"It was good. I had several enemies there,though."

"Why were they your enemies?"

"They hated everything about me."

"Oh."

After a long,awkward pause,Dimitri said:"Okay. What now?"

"I don't know. We could go for a walk."

"Sure."

---

Sothe headed out the door,followed by Dimitri. They headed to Tormod's house,though Dimitri didn't know who it belonged to. After Sothe brought Tormod out and the introductions were finished, they started walking. Sothe left them behind to run to Mickey's house. He ordered them to wait in his yard,and they obeyed him.

Sothe came back with Mickey,who was wearing a somewhat heavy coat,and scarf,and gloves.. Apparently, Sothe had an idea,but he wouldn't tell anyone. Only Mickey seemed to know. Sothe told Dimitri and Tormod to get any winter-wear they had. Dimitri came out with a scarf, a hoodie,and gloves. Tormod came out with a hat,gloves, and a coat. Sothe started leading them towards the park. Along the way,Sothe called Ed and Leo,and told them to bring Madison and Ashley.

Sothe refused to tell anyone of his plans until they all got to the park. When they were all there(which didn't take so long), they were the only ones there(how convenient!). And after picking up a bunch of snow,rolling it in his hands,and packing it all together,he revealed his plans.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!" he shouted,throwing the ball at Tormod.

"Why am I always the target?" Tormod asked himself quietly.

Everyone ran to their own spot of the park. Leo and Ashley were the first ones to team up,after deciding that they didn't want to fight each other...and that a team's better than two separate people. They built a fort,or rather,a wall of snow,and began pre-forming snowballs. Ashley quickly ran out and,while Tormod was distracted by Ed, hit him with a snowball. Leo stayed behind the white wall of minimal protection,and aimed for Sothe.

Ed and Madison formed a team,as well. Ed aimed for Dimitri,despite the fact that he didn't know him very well....or,at all. Madison ran over to the playground to take over the tunnel that the children crawl through. With two areas of the playground occupied, Sothe,Mickey,Tormod and Dimitri were running out of safe places.

Sothe and Mickey formed a team,and,noticing that everyone else was on a team,Dimitri and Tormod formed one,too. Dimitri aimed for Sothe...but missed. Seeing Dimitri miss,Tormod moved in closer to Sothe. I bet you think he did this so he could have better aim,right? Wrong. He moved in so he would have to run less...when he tackled Sothe. They hit the soft,snowy ground fast and hard. Mickey and Dimitri couldn't help but laugh.

"Eat snow,leprechaun!" Ed screamed,jumping out of a random hiding place and pelting Tormod with snowballs. Tormod screamed and jumped up off of Sothe. Now Sothe was the one being pelted with frozen water,until Ed realized Tormod left.

Sothe got up and pelted Ed back. Ed ran back to another hiding spot to get away from Sothe. The hiding spot didn't work well...because Sothe rained at least twenty snowballs down on Ed,while standing directly over him. Ed apparently didn't have the will to run. When Madison saw her boyfriend lying on the ground being harmed with a storm of white frozen water,she got revenge on Sothe.

---

"Well,that was fun!" Mickey said. They were all around the fireplace in Leo's living room. Being out in the cold,being pelted constantly by snowballs, and falling in the snow often made all of them cold.

"I got hot chocolate!" Leo came in minutes later with a tray carrying a cup of hot chocolate for each person,a bag of mini-marshmallows,and snacks.

"Yay!" Tormod exclaimed cheerfully. He got up from his spot on the floor and ran to Leo.

The two of them set the tray on the coffee table in front of everyone,before sitting down. Leo sat down by Ashley. Madison and Ed sat on the same couch as Leo and Ashley. Sothe and Mickey tried to make themselves both comfortable in an awkwardly small chair. They didn't fit,so they let Dimitri take the chair. They sat on the floor with Tormod. Tormod looked around.

"Aw! We all look cute together! I smell a Kodak moment!" Tormod said.

"Tormod,you're such a dork!" Leo said.

* * *

Dimitri,the first male OC for this story. He probably will have just as much place in this story as AShley and Madison,since they are all OCs. Not that great of a chapter. Blah,blah,review please.


	31. Chapter 31: Christmas Party

* * *

Blah!...Haha! I attacked you with a "blah"!...I'm sorry. At least I updated soon! This chapter is kinda...blah. The beginning is anyway. Something interesting happens later on though. Anyway,read,and review!

* * *

Leo,Tormod,Sothe,Ashley,Ed,Madison,Mickey, and Dimitri were all sitting up in Leo's room. They were avoiding the Christmas party going on downstairs. Leo was disgusted with the fact that so many adults were downstairs drinking. Ed noticed lots of noise coming from downstairs.

"Dang! They're like dirty,untrustworthy teenagers only older and...actually,age is the only difference."

"You'd think,being rich and fancy people,my parents would have organized a civilized party...but it doesn't sound like it." Leo said.

"I'm sorry,Leo." Ashley said.

"I am,too." Leo said.

"I wanna be Santa!" Sothe said out of pure,unfiltered boredom.

"I'll sit on your lap!" Tormod said.

"No! Why not Dimitri? He's light enough. Look at him! He's a friggin' twig!"

"Uh-uh,honey,y'all did _not_ just call me fat!" Tormod said,joking around.

"Wow." Mickey said.

Sothe got up and sat on Leo's bed,and patted his lap,signaling for Dimitri to sit on his lap.

"Come on,son! Tell Santa what you want for Christmas." Sothe said,imitating a jolly old man.

"Um,okay." Dimitri said reluctantly.

Dimitri walked over and sat on Sothe's lap.

"What do you want?" Sothe asked.

"Um."

"What do you want?!" Sothe asked,angrily.

"I want a cup made entirely out of chapstick,and a calendar made of heron feathers,and...um,um..."

"Dang! You're a freaky child!" Sothe said. Dimitri started to pretend to cry. Then he stopped and continued his list.

"And,and,I want a pet snail named...um,um...Harry! And I want you to kidnap Link so I can force him to be my servant! And I want a potato to throw at Tormod- I-I mean to...to...give to him with an added hug. And I also want a mule!"

"Um...Okay, how about someone else?!" Sothe asked hurriedly,pushing Dimitri off his lap.

"How could you come up with all that with all that pressure?" Ashley asked.

"What pressure? Besides,I memorized my Christmas wishlist." Dimitri said.

"Right." Ed said.

"I want to play hide'n'seek!" Mickey screamed after several moments of bored silence.

"I wanna play...play,uh, spin the bottle! Remember that one time,Ed?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Ed said,shuddering.

"Oh,you know you liked it!" Leo said.

"No I didn't!" Ed screamed.

"Wait,so while all the adults in the building are downstairs,we're just gonna reminisce and maybe play hide'n'seek?!" Dimitri asked.

"You're right. We're boring,which is why I brought my ds!" Tormod said,pulling out his Nintendo ds.

"I'm going downstairs." Dimitri said.

"What for?!" Leo asked,concerned for Dimitri's safety.

"A drink." Dimitri answered.

"Wait, a drink like soda...or "punch"?" Ed asked,imitating a person drinking.

"Soda,you idiot!"

"Wait,there's a fridge upstairs! Don't go down there! I'm concerned for your safety!" Leo said.

"Okay..."

Leo and Dimitri walked out of the room to go to the fridge. Sothe,Mickey and Ashley decided to stand at the top of the stairs to peek down at the party. They saw several Christmas decorations adorning the stairs,and not on purpose,apparently,since they were all over the place. Sothe picked up a "shiny boa" as he called it,and decorated his neck with it. Mickey walked down carefully to pick up the mistletoe on one of the lower steps and quickly ran back up.

Leo and Dimitri came back with handfuls of bottles of soda. Leo scolded the three and they ran back to Leo's room. Ashley ran back to help Leo with the sodas. When they all got back to the room, Ed asked a question.

"Why are we all cramped up in this room?" Ed asked.

"Its not like its a closet! Its larger than your room." Leo said.

"Oooh." Sothe and Mickey said in unison.

"Oh,snap! That's cold!" Tormod joked.

"Shut up." Leo said,throwing a root beer at Tormod. Luckily,he caught it. If he hadn't, his forehead would probably be bruised...now,wouldn't that be a funny sight?

"Let's go to the "awesome room"!" Ashley screamed.

Ed agreed and ran out the door. They all followed slowly.

When they got into the room,Leo and Sothe immediately ran to the air hockey table. Ashley and Mickey followed to see their boyfriends' "skills". Tormod, Dimitri, Ed and Madison ran to the tv,turned it on,turned on the wii,grabbed a couple wii remotes,wheels,and put Mario Kart Wii in.

After about a half-hour, Leo and Sothe got bored of air hockey. Sothe and Mickey grabbed their sodas and sat down on the couch,watching Dimitri beat the heck out of Ed with a red turtle shell...on the game of course...

Ashley sat down and started to enjoy the game,before Leo asked to see her out in the hall. She followed,looking back to see if anyone was watching. Nobody was watching. She sped up her pace,noticing that Leo wasn't even in the room anymore. She saw him out in the hall,acting weird.

"Is something wrong?" Ashley asked.

"I think I love you!" Leo blurted out.

"Are you serious?! Wow...um,thank you. I guess." Ashley responded.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What about you?"

"I said thank you."

"Well,don't you love me back?"

"I don't know." Ashley said slowly.

"Oh,great."

"I'm sorry."

Leo walked back into the room without saying another word to Ashley. She followed him,irritated that he was taking this so seriously.

---

Mickey remembered the mistletoe in her hands,and looked at Sothe,who had his arm around her shoulders. She smiled when she spotted the garland around his neck. She held the mistletoe above the space between their heads.

"Sothe,look! Mistletoe." Mickey said with mock suprise.

"Yes. It would appear so." Sothe said.

"You know what this means,right?"

"I get a cookie?"

Mickey smiled. Sothe bent down and kissed her.

"Yay! Now you get a cookie." Mickey said, "Leo,where are the cookies?"

"There's some around here somewhere." Leo said.

Mickey looked around the room for any sign of cookies. She found a box of them on a table over at the other end of the room. She got up to get the cookies,and Sothe followed. She grabbed a cookie, and turned around. She didn't expect to see Sothe directly behind. She was so surprised that she dropped the cookie. They both looked down,then looked back at each other.

"You ruined my cookie." Sothe said sadly.

"I'm sorry,Sothe." Mickey said,looking down at the broken cookie.

"Its okay...I'd rather have you anyway."

"Aww! Thanks!" Mickey hugged him.

---

After all the adults were leaving, the teens were preparing to leave,too. Ashley was the first to leave. She left about a half-hour after all the adults were gone. Her mom came to pick her up. As Leo was walking her to the door,she stopped him.

"Leo..."

"Yes?"

"...I love you."

Leo's face became amazed.

"What? What? I thought that's what you wanted!" Ashley said.

"It was. I just didn't think you'd figure this out this quick."

"Well,I did. I love you."

"Okay...um,I love you,too."

* * *

There may not be many more chapters. I can't really find a way to end a story like this,meaning,one with no real climax. So I guess i'll just end it,eventually. I'll still have a couple more chapters. Anyway,hope you liked it. Review now!


	32. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Blah! So yeah, I finally got around to caring about Fire Emblem and Fanfiction again...I don't quite know how, but...I did. OKAY! So, what I really want to know is how many of you are still loyal to Radiant High, or any of my fics. I also want to know what you surprisingly loyal or curious people want from me? Do you want my to continue Radiant High( the next chapter probably wouldn't be great because i'm out of the Radiant High mojo), or create an entirely new modern, school-thingy fic. If I start a new fic, there will be characters from FE11 (eventually) and new main characters (except Tormod and Sothe, they'll usually be a focus) and those characters will have different roles and stuff. SO YEAH, sorry if this disappointed any Radiance High fans expecting a new chapter...REALLY SORRY! What else is there to say, now? Hmmmm...WELL,TELL ME YOUR REACTIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS! Honestly, though, my writing style will not change, my words have probably gotten better(_probably)_, and my humor is probably better, but as with both options, it will take a while for new humor to stir in my head. If _I_ had to choose, i'd do another story, because i'm excited about that( kind of) and i'll check my reviews later to see your reactions. Please let me know right away so you can keep me in the mood for BOTH options. Yeah, so to recap:

Option(I ALMOST WROTE 'POTION'! XD) 1: New story with new characters

Option 2: Continue Radiant High until its end.

Let me know which you prefer!


End file.
